Hellblaze Returns
by Hellblaze
Summary: Lindsay returns and Sigma has a new evil plan to get rid of X and Zero. Takes place after MMX 7. Chapter 8 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hellblaze Returns

Characters

Lindsay aka Hellblaze: A 5'4 woman warrior were-dragon. She's the 9th demon sorcerer of Destruction and possesses the 12 Zodiac powers. She was killed 30 yrs ago and was revived by an unknown scientist. Signas belives that she's the only one who can destroy Sigma once and for all with her powers. She can transform either by the sun turning completly red or transform at anytime she wants. She is classified as an S-Class hunter due to the love of fighting. She distrusts everyone but soon befriends X and Zero later. It is rumored that she was brought back to life by Dr. Wily like Zero to destroy X. She disobeys orders from anyone but herself.

Helldragons- Lindsay's army of chinese-winged black dragons. They were trapped in a void 2,000 years ago. Lindsay is the only one who can free them by using her magical powers.

_The year is 21xx A.D._

"What is this?"

"Don't know. Let's find out."

Two repliods were wandering around the city and came upon an abandon warehouse. They heard rumors that something was left here 30 years ago but no one doesn't know what.

"This place is creeping me out let's go home."

"No man. I want to find out what's in here."

The first repliod held out his flashlight and continued on with his friend behind him.

"Huh?" His friend spots an underground basement. "Hey Knife! Come take a look at this."

Knife and his friend went downstairs into the basement.

"Wonder what's down here."

"This is creepy."

A door was blocking the way into the room. It had a warning sign on it.

"Warning: Do not Enter Beyond This Door. I wonder what's in here."

"Dunno. Let's get out of here!"

Knife started to open the door, which was very rusty for 30 years, pushed it down. "That wasn't too hard. Let's go inside to take a look."

His friend was shaking with fear.

As they went inside, they were stepping on papers.

"Humm. Wonder what this is?" Knife examined a paper. "This is research paper."

"Knife. Come take a look at this."

He went over to his friend and saw him holding what appears to be DNA.

"That's blood. Human blood."

"There are also computers too."

Knife looked around. "This is a research lab. Someone was building repliods or something else."

"But what?"

Knife used his flashlight to examine more and found a tank. "That appears to be what they were researching on."

His friend gasped and looked at the tank. Inside of it was a human.

Hours later a research team arrived to remove the tank and to take it back to their lab in the city.

The tank was set off to awaken the human. It has been well over 30 years. The human woke up as the timer went off.

Driver: What was that?

Passenger: Dunno. Nothing to worry about I guess.

The human broke free from it's confinement. It knows that it's being taken somewhere. It panicked and started to bang down the doors and walls in the truck.

Driver: Now what?

The human broke the wall to the driver's seat and grabbed the passenger.

Passenger: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

The driver was losing control from the panic. The human was tearing the repilod passenger. It got a hold on him and dragged him back to the back of the truck as his screaming turned into terror. He was being ripped apart. The driver stopped and crashed into a telephone poll, killing him.

People were watching the crash site wondering what happened.

The truck was on fire.

The human broke the door to the back of the truck and got out. It was covered in blood from the repliod it had killed. It's eyes were glowing red.

People in the streets looked at the human.

"It's a female human." said one.

One man called the police.

The female human panicked. This new world was not like her own 30 years ago. She ran off fast and out of sight like the wind.

The repilods were stunned. They never seen anyone run fast like that. It's almost as if she possessed some kind of powers.

**Maverick Hunter HQ**

Signas, Alia, X, and Zero were watching the news.

News reporter: This is Breaking News. A truck has crashed in the 22nd Street and the driver is killed. The passenger however was torn to pieces. Officer what can you tells us about the situation here?

Officer: The driver was killed instantly from the impact of the crash. However the passenger was torn to pieces. My theory is that whatever was inside of the vechile broke through the driver's seat and got the passenger, and took him to the back of the truck to kill him. The driver lost control due to panic and crashed into the telephone poll. After that as witnesses saw, it broke through the back door and got out and escaped. No word on what it was.

Reporter: Was it a maverick or what?

Officer: No. Witnesses have said it was a human female. Her eyes were glowing red as well. None did get a good look at her but they said she took off like the wind as if she wasn't really there. We have two repliods that are in questioning about her and don't have any information as of yet.

Reporter: Are you letting the Maverick Hunter HQ look into this?

Officer: Not as of yet we are. As of now, this scene is listed as a Murder Crime.

Reporter: Thank you. As you heard the killer is still on the lose and phone services in 22nd to 31st streets are offline at this hour. Reporting live from 22nd street.

Signas: What was inside that truck?

X: I don't know. Doesn't seem right to me. Humans can't break down steal doors or kill a repliod by themselves.

Zero: It's strange alright.

Guard: Colonel Signas. Two repliods are here to talk to you about something important.

Signas: I don't have time. There's a killer out there that we don't even know if it's a maverick or what.

Guard: It is about that. They're the ones who found the place.

Signas along with X and Zero head down to the room where the two repliods were at.

Knife: Signas!

Signas: You have something to tell us about this killer?

"Yes. Here's the papers and DNA."

Signas took the papers as X took the DNA sample.

X: This is..human blood.

Knife: Yeah. We found it at an old warehouse up downtown.

"Inside was alot of research paper and computers as well."

Zero: Was there anything else inside?

Knife: These.

He handed Zero 12 looking objects with animal markings on them.

Zero: What is this?

Knife: Press it.

Zero pressed one of the stone objects, and it shot a fiery blast at the wall with a loud boom leaving a gigantic hole in the wall.

Everyone gasped.

Signas: What power is that?

Knife: Don't know. I know that there is a woman repliod here who might know. Alia is her name I think.

Signas nodded. "Alia. Report to the meeting room. I have some things for you to analyze."

Zero was looking at the object that he pressed. "There's a dragon on it."

X: Same with these. This one a tiger, snake, sheep, ox, and a rooster.

Zero: Also these too I have. A dragon, monkey, boar, dog, horse, and a rat.

Alia: I'm here sir.

Signas: What do you know about these?

He showed her papers, the DNA and the stone objects.

Alia: I've heard about these objects when I was little.

Signas: What can you tell us then?

Alia: One's missing. The rabbit. The story was 30 years old. I'll tell you everything as soon as possible. Right now that woman is on her way here.

X: You mean that killer?

Alia: Yes. What these men have found is no human or repliod, but a demon sorcerer.

Knife: There was no demon. It was a human.

Alia: Looks can be deceiving. She is a demon. A were-dragon and is on her way here to retrieve her talismans.

"I told you it was a bad idea! Now she will kill us all!"

Signas: I want the entire place in lock down!

Alia: That will not do! She's too strong. You saw what happened in that truck. Now she'll do the same as well.

Signas bit back in defeat.

X: What do we do now?

Signas: We'll wait till she comes. Is there another way to stop her?

Alia: Yes. Use tranquilizer darts. That will knock her out for only 10 mins, then she'll wake up.

The human landed at the headquarters. There were no guards. The entire place was evacuated. She started to break down the entrance and went inside.

Everyone was watching in the control room.

Signas: So that's her?

Alia: Yes.

"Rowaaaaaaaaaaaorr!" she fired her flames at the weapons that were shooting at her. No blood or even a scratch hurt her body as she advances to the room where her powers are at.

X: She is looking for them.

She found the room where her powers are being held.

"My powers. At last." She grabbed her rooster talisman first and began to absorb it.

Zero: She's absorbing them.

They all stood and watched as she absorbed all of them.

"And tiger makes twelve."

A repliod near by was ready to use the tranquilizer on her.

She heard a noise. She smirked. "So we have a rat in the building."

Signas: She knows.

The gun fired as the dart was headed straight for her.

She grabbed it. It didn't hit her at all.

The repliod was shocked.

"RAT!" She fired a beam of light right at him turning him into a robot rat.

Everyone was shocked.

X: He's a rat.

Alia: Shapeshifting.

Signas: What?

Alia: Shapeshifting. That's the Monkey Talisman power. It can turn anyone or anything into animals.

Zero was surprised.

She walked over to the rat robot and killed it. "Pathetic creature." She then looked around her. Cameras were in the building and watching her. "It seems that someone is watching me." She looked up to the ceiling. "At the top floor eh? Very well then." She fired a hole straight into the ceiling up to where the control room is at.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Everyone fell back as the blast hit. X and Zero fell back as well. No one was hurt, just dazed.

She flew up and landed in the control room.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw her.

She stands at 5'5, with long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing blue pants, black t-shirt, and black boots. She had scars on both were her eyes are at looking like a cat slashed her face. She was even muscled as well.

Signas: Who are you?

"That is for you to find out, when you are dead."

Alia: Don't attack her!

Signas: We have no choice! Fire!

Repliod guard started to fire at her. Blood from hitting her with bullets scatter everywhere. The woman only smirked and not moving an inch.

X: But I thought we we're suppose to kill humans.

As the smoke from the bullets cleared, everyone was shocked. She was healing.

Zero: Impossible!

Alia: I told you! She's immortal and can heal as well!

Signas: We have no choice. X.

X nodded as Signas gave him a tranquilizer dart. He put it in his X Buster and aimed it at her.

"I'll destroy you all!" Her mouth glowed.

X fired his X Buster and the dart hit her.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the blast from her mouth hit the ceiling to the building leaving a 6 ft hole. She growled angrily and took the dart out, but now she was becoming sleepy. She tries to fight it off.

Signas: It's working.

The woman growled as her eyes shut and collapsed on the floor.

Signas: Lifesaver. Take her to the hospital wing. We'll check on her later.

Lifesaver nodded and put her on a stretcher and to the hospital wing.

Signas: Alia. I want all of us to know who she is.

Alia: It's a long story but I'll tell you everything.

X and Zero also wanted to listen as well.

Alia: It was 30 years ago before any of us were here. A human woman by the name of 'Lindsay' was battling a robot monster that was terrorizing the city. She fought hard but was running low on energy. She tried everything, even transforming into her dragon form, 'Hellblaze'. It didn't work. The monster penetrated to her heart removing her powers and her nuclear energy. Lindsay had no choice but to kill it with her last attack, The Nuclear Blast. She succeeded but died a few minutes later."

She looked at the papers. "According to this, a scientist by the name of Dr. Wily found some DNA and restored her back to life, but she was in suspended animation for 30 years. She was to awaken today and she did."

Signas: Is she evil?

Alia: No. She's just confused is all. It's nothing to worry about.

X: Well that's strange. Why is she here anyway?

Alia: To protect Earth. It's her birthplace and her home.

Zero: Still she didn't have to blast her way in.

X: Well we don't have to worry about her since she's in the hospital wing.

Signas: I highly doubt it. A security guard will stand watch just to be sure.

**12 AM**

Lindsay was asleep in the wing. She steadied her breathing. Under antitheses. The doctors kept giving her medicine to knock her out so she doesn't attack anyone, but now they're on break, and she didn't have any medicine. She got up and now has a headache.

"Groan." She looked around where she is at. 'A hospital.' She got up and left the room.

Zero was in the bar drinking. He only had one cup and isn't drunk. On the other hand, other repliods were.

"Hey! You're not suppose to be here!" A repliod outside of the bar yelled. A blast was heard and he was left there on the floor dead. The others stepped away.

"I wonder what's going out there." The bar tender was washing his cups.

Zero got up and drew his sword fearing a maverick has entered the building. He was wrong and sees someone else. "You."

Lindsay growled at him. "Out of the way mortal."

X heard the commotion and came down to help. "What's going on Zero?"

"Take a look."

X sees Lindsay and a dead repliod she killed. "You're supposed to be in bed in the hospital wing."

"I don't take orders from no one. Now move out of the way or I'll kill all of you." She hissed. Lindsay was getting impatient. She wanted out.

"Wait. We don't want to hurt you. Tell us what you want."

"What I want is out. NOW MOVE!" She growled.

The repliods left fearing a big battle coming.

Signas came to stop the fight. "That is enough!"

X and Zero- "Colonel."

Lindsay turned around.

"This is far enough. You will not cause anymore harm in this building. Humans and repliods alike."

"You want to die to? I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You have no idea who you're dealing with here." She growled back.

"I am the general of the Maverick Hunters HQ. Alia had information on you in the computer data base."

"Heh. So you know. Now get out of the way!"

"You're a warrior. You should know what's going on here."

"Oh? And what exactly is going on that I should know."

"Sigma. A maverick wanting to infect and conquer the world with the Sigma Virus." Signas explained.

Lindsay got interested and angry at the same time. She's a demon sorcerer of Destruction and Earth is her home, and she hates it when someone tries to destroy the world or conquer it. She was thinking. She stands down and not attack anyone.

"With your skills you can help us destroy Sigma once and for all so all humans and repliods live in peace. Will you help us?"

"I'll think about it." Was her answer. "Now. Where's the exit?"

"It's a long way down, like 3,000 flights on an elevator down."

"Then I'll just blast my way out."

"Did I mention we have a training room here."

She stopped and was delighted to hear that. Lindsay loved to train and fight to get stronger, but her answer still, "I will think about it." She walked passed Zero and X and headed out.

"Signas. You're going to make her a Maverick Hunter?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. She still doesn't trust us."

"Let's all give her some time to adjust to us. I'm sure it'll work out." X said.

Zero-"You told her about the training facility?"

Signas-"Yeah. According to the data, she loves to fight and to get stronger. Hopefully when she finds it she'll like it and stay here for awhile."

**3 AM**

Lindsay found a room and made it as her's. She had a king-sized bed on one side, a bathroom in the other and a kitchen. She had a mat and some candles, shaped like dragons, so she can meditate.

"Kinda feels like home." She heads out to have a look around the headquarters.

Zero was still up. He decided to go to the training room to get rid of his boredom. He swung his saber like he was fighting a maverick. He imagined Sigma there and how much he wanted to kill him once and for all.

Lindsay looked around the place. The place was big. Even bigger than her palace. She heard sword swinging. Someone was training somewhere. She kept looking around and found the training room Signas was talking about.

Zero kept slashing and swinging his sword around pretending that he was fighting a maverick. He wanted to get stronger, to defeat Sigma, and to kill him. He then heard someone walking down the hall and turned and saw her. He didn't say anything.

Lindsay growled in distrust and continued to have a look around the place.

'Has an attitude problem.' He went back to train.

X meanwhile was in the control room watching the screen for any maverick activities. Tonight there is none. "So far so good. No mavericks tonight."

**Somewhere in City**

Sigma was watching the news and heard about the woman. He hired 8 repilods to destroy X and Zero. "I'll pay you good money and give you power. Destroy the Maverick Hunters, X and Zero."

"Yes, Sigma. We will destroy them both."

The screen went off and Sigma laughed. "Soon those pesky hunters will be destroyed once and for all. Then I'll take control of the world and continue my war on the human race."

Well hope ya all like this story. The next chapter will have battle scenes. Just tell me what you would like to see in the up comming chapters. I'll be glad to reply and put them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellblaze Returns

Chapter 2

**Morning**

The alarm went of at Maverick Hunter's HQ. Lindsay woke up and growled angerly. She wanted sleep. A peaceful sleep and not some loud alarm going off. She got up and her eyes were tired.

"What the hell is going on!" She got up. Wearing black shorts and a black shirt, her long brown hair messed up from sleeping, scars were shown on her legs, she walked out and sees repliods running about.

"All Maverick hunters report. Repeat all maverick hunters report." the loud speaker went off and the alarm continued.

"What the hell?" she growled.

X and Zero came running down the hall. To her they were just specks. She couldn't see them just yet. She growled in anger and grabbed one of the repliods. "What's going on mortal robot?" she snarled in his face.

"Ma-Mavericks are attacking the Headquarters. Outside."

She let go of him and growled in anger. The repliod ran off in fear. Lindsay's eyes were of a killer's. Make her angry and you'll regret it. She growled in anger and a red aura surrounded her. She was angry.

Zero-"It's about time we got some action."

X-"I don't like fighting much." X was thinking of retirement, but for the moment he's fighting for now.

Zero stopped. "X. Look." He pointed to Lindsay.

X sees her and other repliods around who were standing there in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" one scampered and ran off. All of the repliods soon followed suit.

X-"What's going on?"

Zero-"X. I think we shouldn't hunt that maverick down." He stepped back and away from her red aura.

Lindsay scenes them but ignores them. She was too angry at the maverick attacking the HQ and she wanted to sleep. She walked off and headed to the outside. The aura destroyed the alarm that continued to go off. She found the outside wall and blasted a hole though it with her Combustion attack.

Signas-"What's going on?"

X-"It's her."

Signas-"She blasted though the wall? She's paying for the damage!"

The maverick mantis was attacking the HQ outside. The guards fire their weapons to drive him off but the guns were useless.

Mantis repliod-"Puny repliods! You shall suffer!" He lift his scythe up to slash both of them in half.

Lindsay sees the robot. "Pathetic creature!" Her hands shot a powerful red blast hurdling toward the maverick.

The guards see the red light and ran off. The mantis repliod looked up and sees a gigantic blast coming toward him.

Mantis-repliod- "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Instantly he was blown to nothing leaving a 20 ft crater.

Lindsay looked around and made sure there wasn't anymore around. There was none. "Good. Now I can get some rest." She made her way back inside.

Everyone stood there shocked.

"She took that maverick out with one blast."

The repilods were whispering at one another.

Lindsay was tired but alert. She heard them whispering and snarled at them. "If you got something to say, then speak up!"

They all shook their heads no and ran off scared.

"Mortals." she growled. She then sees Signas, X and Zero. "What do you guys want?"

Signas-"You're paying for the damage you caused."

Lindsay-"What was that!" she roared. With lighting fast speed she grabbed Signas by the throat and lifted him up.

Signas was shocked. Humans can't lift robots with just one hand.

Lindsay-"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you pathetic mortal. If you don't I shall send you to the scrap heap!" She then tossed him onto the floor.

Signas-"H-how?"

Lindsay-"Super Strength. You know I possess all 12 talisman powers."

Signas regained his breathing. "Okay then you don't have to pay." Now he was scared too. He walked off and headed to the control room.

Lindsay then turned her head to X and Zero. "What do you two want?"

X-"Nothing." (Anime sweat drop)

Zero said nothing, but he was impressed.

Lindsay shoved them out of her way and headed to her room.

X-"She has an attitude problem."

Zero-"At least she's strong."

X-"Oh brother. Here we go again."

Zero-"What?"

X-"I'm just saying to quit chasing girls."

Zero-"I am not!"

X-"Are to."

Zero-"Are not."

They continued to argue back and forth about it for 2 mins. Lindsay was still there and listened to every word they said. She growled and was getting irritated by their argument.

Zero-"I am not!"

X-"You are to."

Lindsay-"SHUT UP!"

X and Zero jumped. They didn't know that she would still be there. They turned and see her and she was angry.

Lindsay-"I had enough of you two! You will both ither shut up or I'll destroy you both like that maverick!" She punched a hole in the steal wall.

X just kept his mouth shut. Now he was scared of her. Zero on the other hand wasn't.

She growled in anger and walked off to her room. 'I swear! These so called 'repliods' are more irritating than humans!' She reached to her room and the door opened. She sighed in relief. "Now I can rest peacefully." She walked in and the door shut and locked it. She leaves her door locked so no one can come in without knocking. Lindsay climbed in her bed and slept.

**12 pm**

Zero was training some more while X was keeping an eye on the computer for any signs of maverick activity. So far none today.

Lindsay got up and was refreshed. She was now happy and no alarm went off. She jumped in the shower to clean off.

**1pm**

Zero and X decided to head to the bar stand for some drinks.

X-"Man I hate paperwork."

Zero-"Me too. Alia gave us alot."

Bar tender-"X, Zero!"

X-"Hey Max."

Max-"Same as usual you two?"

Zero-"Yep. Just one glass. I don't want to get drunk if there's maverick activity."

X-"I'll just have a soda."

Max went to get their drinks. Reploids in the room were chatting.

"Your girlfriend dumped you?"

"Yeah. Oh well. She was too bossy any way."

Others were chatting about this morning.

"She tossed Signas like a doll."

"That's one mean bitch."

"Humans can't pick up robots like us so how can she do that?"

"Got me."

Zero-"They're really talking about her."

X-"Yeah. Can't wait to see the look on their faces when she comes in." (Anime sweat drop)

Zero-"Like a woman comes in for a beer."

The door slid open and everyone in the room went silent. It was her.

X-"You were saying."

Zero-"..."

Lindsay walked in and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. "WHAT!"

The repliods went back to talking and not to look at her.

She growled. "Pathetic creatures." She walked over to the bar table and away from X and Zero.

X-"I wonder where she got those scars from."

Zero-"Battles probably."

Max gave X and Zero their drinks.

X-"Thanks."

Max-"Anytime boys." He turned to Lindsay. "Anything you want 'miss'?"

Lindsay-"Red Wine. Full bottle."

Max just nodded and headed to the back room where the wine bottles are at.

She just stared at the table and not saying a word.

X-"She's the quiet type."

Zero-"Yeah no wonder she was crabby this morning."

She heard them and gave them both a death glare.

Max-"Here's your drink ma'am."

Lindsay grabbed the bottle and opened it and started to drink.

Max went back to clean his glass cups.

X-"I wonder if she's gonna be a maverick hunter like Signas said."

Zero-"Yeah. Oh and I heard Axl is coming back today." He said sipping a drink.

X-"When?"

Zero-"Sometime this afternoon."

Lindsay just sat there looking at the table in deep thought.

_Flashback_

"_Who are you? You a mortal?" Lindsay growled. A man stood there with a cane in a white shirt stood there in the doorway. She couldn't see what he looks like. The room she's in is too dark and outside the room was bright out. Behind her was a capsule that she was in._

"_I am the one who brought you back to life. Your mission is to destroy X and Dr.Light." said the old man._

"_I take orders from no one!"_

"_You will do as I say! That's an order!" He walked out and the door shut tightly_.

"_Why you mortal!" She was ready to blast her way out until she felt something. She screamed out in pain as a 'W' mark appeared on her forehead._

_Another flashback_

"_Stop! I brought you back to life!" the scientist screamed in fear._

_Lindsay's eyes were red and were cold and she was smirking evilly. "You wanted to destroy the human race. So it shall be. I'll destroy you first!" She lifted her hand and a glow from it formed. She was ready to blast him._

_Bass and Treble came to rescue their master. _

"_Stop her!" _

_Bass fired his buster and it hit her, but it only angered her. Treble attacked her bitting her on the leg._

_She hissed at the dog. "Get off of me you pathetic creature!" she swung her leg and the dog's grip on her leg let go. Treble hit the wall and hard. He yelped in pain._

_Bass-"Treble!" He kept firing his blasted at her._

_The scientist grabbed a dart without her looking since her back was to him. _

"_Your next you pathetic mortal robot!" she said to Bass._

_The scientist then stabbed her hard on the back, making it bleed._

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" she yelled in pain and she felt as if she was paralyzed. "Y-y-y-you-m-m-m-ort-al." She fell hard on the floor and blacked out._

"_Heal her and put her back in the pod. I'll fix Treble." said the old man._

_Bass healed her an hour later and put her in the pod. Treble came out all fixed._

"_I have no choice. She will be in suspended animation for 30 years like Zero. Then when they wake up, they'll destroy all of man kind and of Megaman X." he pressed some buttons on the pod of hers._

_Lindsay was asleep and breathed in gas that will keep her asleep for 30 long years._

_Flashbacks ends_

Lindsay didn't remember anything that happened. All she knows is the dog and the robot she saw. 'Why was I brought back to life?'

Zero and X were watching her for awhile. They've noticed that she was in deep thought.

Zero-"What's wrong with her?"

X-"Don't know."

"Hey guys."

Lindsay snapped out of her daydream and sees another repliod.

Zero-"Hey Axl. How've you been?"

Axl-"Nothing much."

X-"Found what you were looking for?"

Axl-"No."

Zero-"Want a drink?"

Axl-"Sure. A soda would be nice." He then noticed Lindsay. "Who's the new girl?"

X-"Oh. Some woman who busted her way in to get something called 'Talismans' back and now she's staying here. Signas is thinking of making her a Maverick Hunter."

Zero-"And don't think she's human because she isn't. She tossed Signas like a leaf and destroyed a maverick with one blast." He said giving Axl his soda.

Axl-"That's odd from a girl." He sat down next to X. "Anything I miss while I was gone?"

X-"Nope. Just her."

Lindsay growled in annoyance. She drank more of her wine. 'Pathetic mortals.'

The repliods were laughing as they watched another reploid, who's drunk, talk weird.

Zero-"Oh god. I hate it when there are drunks around."

X-"Yeah. Some can stir up a fight."

The Maverick Hunters paid no attention to the drunk repliod.

Lindsay just drank her wine and paid no attention also.

The drunk repliod lazily walked up to her.

Lindsay can smell his beer and hissed in a warning.

The repliods in the room heard her hissing and sat there frozen. Her hissing is a warning.

Zero got up and went over to the repliod who's drunk and shoved him out of the bar before Lindsay could have the chance to kill him.

X-"Good call Zero."

Zero coming back-"Yeah. He was about to start a fight in here." He turned his attention toward Lindsay who's hissing subsided.

Lindsay got up and threw the bottle in the trash can. She gave Max, the bar tender, money for the drink and headed out.

X-"Well I got more paperwork I bet. I'm gonna go see Alia if there is anymore work. See you later guys." And he walked out to the control room.

Axl-"Well, I'm gonna check and see if there's anything I can find that I'm searching for."

Zero-"Okay. After this I'm going to head to the training room again."

Axl paid Max and Zero did as well as they both headed out of the bar.

**3pm**

Lindsay walked around the HQ again. She was bored. 'Nothing to do.'

A repliod came running toward her. "Are you her?"

Lindsay looked up at the repliod. "Yeah what is it?"

"Message from Colonel Signas. He wants to talk to you about being a Maverick Hunter. He's in the control room right now."

Lindsay grunted and headed to the control room.

**Control Room**

X-"Well let's hope if she cooperates."

Zero-"Highly doubt it. She's stubborn and has an attitude problem."

The door slid open and Lindsay walked in. "What do you want, Signas?"

Signas-"Lindsay, I'm assigning you to a division for training to be a Maverick Hunter."

Lindsay-"Who said I wanted to. I'm a demon sorcerer, not a hunter."

Signas-"I'm sure you'll like becoming a Maverick Hunter. With your power you can destroy Sigma for us."

Lindsay-"I told you I'll think about it."

Signas-"From the status of the information we got from the computer data base is that you are ranked as an S-Class hunter."

X-"But that puts her in the division as Axl and Zero and Zero is the leader of that unit."

Signas-"Exactly. Lindsay was brought back to life by the same scientist that created Zero, Dr. Wily."

X and Zero-"WHat?"

Lindsay just stood there shocked.

Signas-"Yes. Lindsay was brought back to life by him. Just like Zero, her mission was to destroy Dr. Light and X. Unfortaunley she was put in suspended animation for 30 years."

Zero-"How can I not know about this?"

Signas-"You were not fully operational at that time."

Lindsay-"How do you know?"

Signas-"Sigma was once a repliod like us and was the Colonel years ago before he went maverick. He found out when he found Zero at a warehouse and it was filled with papers containing information about you as well. He put in the computer data on what he found out and told Dr. Cain."

Lindsay-"Where is this Dr. Wily?"

Signas-"He died years ago before Dr. Light did."

Lindsay growled. She wanted to kill Dr. Wily for bringing her back to life.

Signas-"Now then. You will be assigned to Unit 0 tomorrow morning."

Lindsay-"I take orders from no one! Especially coming from a tin can mortal!"

Signas-"I'll leave it up to you. Besides in that unit you get to fight alot more."

She just growled.

X-"Heh. Good luck with her Zero."

Zero-"You wish."

Lindsay walked out in anger. She was assigned to Unit 0 which Zero is the leader of that unit. She growled in annoyance. She didn't like it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellblaze Returns 

**Talisman Powers:**

**Dragon: The power of Combustion. Shoots a powerful beam from the hands**

**Rooster: Levitation. The ability to fly or to pick up things with your mind.**

**Rabbit: Speed. The ability to run fast at the speed of light.**

**Ox: Super Strength. The ability to pick up or knock down anything 20xs your weight**

**Sheep: Astral Projection. The ability to turn into a ghost and invade dreams**

**Snake: Invisibility. The ability to disappear**

**Tiger: The power of Balance: Ying and Yang (light and dark). The ability to keep the person's personality in check. If broken, the person will split in two as one being- Light and Dark: Good and Evil**

**Dog: Immortality. The ability to live longer and not be killed**

**Horse: Healer. The ability to heal anything such as wounds.**

**Monkey: Shape-Shifting. The ability to turn anything or anyone into animals.**

**Pig: Heat Beam Eyes. The ability to shoot powerful rays from your eyes**

**Rat: Motion to the Motionless. The ability to turn anything or self into stone.**

The Reviews:

Lady Axlia: Thanks for the review! I don't know why people haven't reviewed yet. Ither they didn't see it or just never reviewed it. I will keep the fanfic going.

Chapter 3

Night 

Lindsay sat on her bed drinking wine. She was bored as always. Tomorrow is her first time in being a Maverick Hunter. And of course, she's not too happy about it. She growled angrily.

Morning 

Zero, X, and Axl were eating breakfast at the diner hall. Today Zero will have to train Lindsay.

Zero-"Man I wish Signas wouldn't send that woman to my unit."

X-"Good luck. She's one powerful woman."

Axl-"But how is it possible to bring a human back to life? That's what puzzles me."

X-"Yeah. What Signas said, the database had information and we obtained the DNA sample. So there must be a connection with the two."

The door slid open and Lindsay came in.

X-"Well, I'm gonna go to the control room. See ya."

Axl-"Bye X."

Zero-"Gonna take Alia out tonight?"

X-"Yeah. Hey Zero. "

Zero-"What? "

X-"You should bring someone along when I take Alia out. "

Zero-"No way! I'm not asking a woman out. "

X-"Well okay. If you think about it, we'll meet you at 8 pm." He said and headed out down to the control room.

Lindsay sat down far from everyone in the room.

Waiter-"Anything I can order for you 'miss'?"

Lindsay-"Yeah. Chicken. Rare and bloody."

Waiter-"Huh..okay. Anything to drink or is that all?"

Lindsay-"Red wine."

The waiter walked to the back of the room and left the cooks with the note.

Axl spots Lindsay and looks to Zero. "Hey you have to train her today right?"

Zero-"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't toss me like what happened to Signas." He drank his cup full of milk.

Axl-"Gonna ask her out?"

Zero spit out the milk. "Hell no! You crazy!"

Axl-"Oh really? How about I make a bet with you."

Zero-"Okay. What's the bet?"

Axl-"When you two train, if Lindsay wins, you have to ask her out."

Zero-"If I win then I won't."

Axl nodded.

Zero-"How much?"

Axl-"20 zenny."

Zero-"40."

Axl-"100."

Zero-"Deal. 100 zenny."

Lindsay ate her breakfast and got up to leave. She has till 3pm to start her training.

Zero got up to leave as well. He had to head down to his unit to train his new recruits. The reason Signas ordered the training for Lindsay at 3pm is for good reason. Her powers are too strong and she can easily hurt somebody severely.

X was in the control room when the alarm went off in the building.

Alia-"Mavericks reported in the 8th district area."

Zero ran down the hall and made his way into the control room. Axl too was running down the hall. They went in the control room.

Zero-"Mavericks?"

X-"Yep."

Signas-"I think we should let Lindsay join the hunt."

Zero-"What?"

Signas-"Let's see what she can do."

Lindsay was in her room meditating when the alarm went off. She snapped out of her meditation. "What now?"

"Lindsay report to the control room. Lindsay report to the control room immediately." The speaker went off.

Lindsay growled and got into her battle clothes and made her way to the control room.

The Maverick Hunters were waiting for her.

X-"Wonder where she went."

Axl-"Probably somewhere to be alone."

Lindsay walked in. She was dressed in black pants, boots, and t-shirt. She was also carrying a sword on her back, the Xin Zu sword. "What's with the alarm?"

Signas-"Ready for your first Maverick Hunt?"

Lindsay-" ?"

X-"Let's go."

Axl and X teleported to the district where the maverick is attacking. Lindsay was startled a little but not impressed. "Robots teleport? You guys using magic?"

Signas-"No it's technology."

Lindsay-"Hmmmm.."

Zero teleported as well.

Lindsay growled and followed their lead and teleported.

**8th District**

The crocodile, lizard, and gecko mavericks were attacking repilods and humans, they even destroyed some buildings.

X, Axl, and Zero made it. Moments later Lindsay showed up.

Axl-"Looks like a gang of reptile mavericks."

Zero-"Yeah and buildings all over the place are completely damaged."

X-"We'll search for survivors later. Right now we have to destroy them before this entire area is destroyed."

They ran toward the mavericks and ready for battle. Lindsay just stood there. "Feh. None of my business."

Zero had his Z Saber out, Axl with his Axl Guns out, and X with his buster out ready to attack.

Crocodlie-"It's the maverick hunters!"

Gecko-"Let's destroy them!"

Lizard-"Sigma gave us good money to get rid of them until his plan comes to affect."

Lindsay heard what the lizard maverick said. She heard Signas talking about him and knows that Sigma is a threat. X and Zero explained to her how he became to be a maverick and wanting to conquer the human race. 'This proves that this 'Sigma' is alive and planning a trap? I might have to step in.' She thought.

The lizard took on X and attacked X first with it's Acid Breath. X easily dodged it and fired his buster at the maverick sending it toward a building.

Axl took on the Gecko and dodged it's attack.

Axl-"Missed!"

Gecko-"That's what you think."

The Gecko maverick's tail had a blade at the end and almost hit Axl on the chest.

Axl-"That was close. OO "

Zero took on the Crocodile. The maverick was swinging his swords around and Zero kept blocking it with his saber.

The fighting kept going. X, Axl and Zero were exhausted. So were the mavericks.

Crocodile-"You hunters are weak."

Lizard-"We shall finish you all off."

"You won't get your chance."

Everyone turned their heads to Lindsay.

Axl-"What took you so long?"

Lindsay-"Just watching the fight."

Gecko-"Hah! The maverick hunters have a human to help them? What a joke!"

Lizard-"Weaklings like you shall die first hand." He fired his gun and was coming toward her.

Lindsay-"Pathetic." Her hand blocked the attack and the bullet hit toward the building in back of her.

The mavericks were puzzled.

Crocodile-"What the? It just bounced off?"

Gecko-Impossible! My weapons are perfect!"

Lizard-"No human can't block a bullet!"

Crocodile-"My turn and I'll show you how to kill a human swiftly." He grabbed his two swords out and dashed toward her. "Die!"

Lindsay blocked the swords with one finger.

Crocodile-"Wha-what the?"

Lizard-"That's no human!"

Gecko-"Shoot her!"

The crocodile shot a blast from his tail into her stomach.

Lindsay-"Gaaaaah!" She skidded back toward the building wall behind her.

Crocodlie-"Heh. Weak."

Gecko-"She's dead. Now for the maverick hunters."

Zero saw his chance and used his saber and slashed off the lizard maverick's arm off.

Lizard-"Gaaaaaaaaahh!" He held his arm in pain as oil and blood dripped.

Zero then stabbed him at the core of the maverick's heart and the lizard exploded.

Gecko-"You will pay for this!" He was about to use his buster on him until a beam hit him. "Ow! What the?"

The beam was coming to where Lindsay was at when she got hit. The smoke cleared and everyone saw her still standing. A hole was shown on her stomach where she was hit and blood also dripped.

Axl-"That's gotta hurt."

Crocodile-"You're suppose to be dead!"

Lindsay-"I think not. I'm immortal."

Everyone watched as her stomach healed.

Zero-Unbelievable."

Lindsay-"No one can't harm me. The Dog for Immortality and the Horse for Healing." She then ran fast toward him and no one saw her. She was now up close with the crocodile. "And the Rabbit for Speed." She placed her hands on the maverick's chest and her hands started to glow. The maverick crocodile robot was about to strike her when a blast penetrated his chest leaving a gigantic hole.

Crocodile-"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" He hit toward the wall.

Lindsay-"The Dragon for Combustion. Now to destroy you." Her right hand started to glow again.

Gecko-"Oh no you don't!" He lunged at her.

Lindsay's mouth started to glow as well as she turned her head toward him.

Gecko-"What the? I can't move!"

Lindsay-"Nuclear Blast." A green beam shot out of her mouth and aimed right at the Gecko robot. A direct target.

Gecko-"AAAAAAAAIEEEE!" His body exploded.

Crocodile-"That blast…that power…I know who you are now….you're..Hellblaze..the Emperor..of Destruction."

Lindsay made her attention to the Crocodile robot and her hand still glowing.

Crocodile-"Y..you're..suppose to..be.. DEAD!"

A red beam shot out of her arm and sliced the Crocodile in half.

Crocodile-"AIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" He exploded as well.

Lindsay-"Feh. Who ever said I was dead."

Axl and X-" OO;;;;;;;"

Zero was just surprised. 'Well I guess I didn't need to train her after all.'

Lindsay looked toward them.

Axl-"She's good."

X-"Too good if you ask me."

Zero got up holding his damaged arm. "You're good. I guess you didn't need training."

Lindsay-"I train everyday non stop. And as for you three." She pointed a finger at all of them and a light started to glow.

Axl-"Wha-what are you doing!"

Lindsay-"Quit your whining! I'm going to heal you." The beam shot at all three of them and they're bodies started to glow.

X-"I feel healed."

Zero-"My arm is healed as well." He moved his arm as the glow on all of them subsided.

Lindsay walked off.

Axl-"I guess she's on our side."

X-"Yeah. Let's head back to the base."

Well what's ya think? I know she's arrogant on the outside but she's a softy. Well please review and tell me what I should put in the fanfic, like what do you want to see in the future in the chapters to come. I'm also looking for any ideas on the 8 Mavericks in the fanfics. Let me know if you come with any ideas and I'll be glad to reply


	4. Chapter 4

Hellblaze Returns 

Xin Zu Sword: Created by Xin Zu 9,000 years ago. The sword was made from two dragon teeth by Xin Zu himself. The sword has two dragon heads, gold and silver.

Attacks: Dragon Slash and Elemental Rage

Lindsay's Attacks: Nuclear Blast, Atomic Death Ball, Saber Slash(new), Dark Thunder, and Mimic. Lindsay can also use all elemental abilities and will have no affect on her.

Summon: Dragon Swarm-An all out attack meaning to destroy or attack everything in sight. Thousands of Dragon Types are in her control, that means repliod type dragons as well.

Lindsay's Element Type: Dark/Fire

Reviews: Youshou Leviathan-That's how it all started and ended. Lindsay's history and beginning began here at in JCA fanfics. I might discontinued it till everyone has no school which will restart in May. Lindsay has the 2nd set of the talisman powers unlike Shendu and are stronger, too powerful, and cursed. After you told me on how to change the review thing, I went back and changed it. And in fact Lindsay is powerful than the Mavericks, X, Axl, and Zero, but Sigma…you will have to wait till the future chapters. ;) If you got any ideas on what you want to see in the future fanfic here like for ex: do you want to see romance, tragedy, etc. Also I'm looking for any ideas on new maverick bosses(like in the games) to be used in the fanfic. 

Chapter 4

Lindsay stood in the control room as X explained to Signas on what happened.

Signas: "She did what?"

X: "She healed herself as if she's Immortal."

Lindsay growled at hearing that. "Pathetic mortal! I am Immortal!" She hissed.

Signas: "But..how?"

Lindsay: "Long story. It happened 300 years ago."

Zero: "Why not tell us?"

Lindsay: "I don't need to tell you mortals nothing! Now leave me alone! Argh!" She walked out.

Alia: "It's gonna take along time for her to trust in us."

X: "Like how long?"

Alia: "It depends. She maybe arrogant, but I can tell that she's a softy underneath. From the data I've gathered from 300 years ago she was friends with some humans then when the battle was over she departed and never to be seen again until 5 years…"

Signas: "Until 5 years?"

Alia: "The humans have launched a Nuclear Bomb test on an island, 5,000 miles from Hawaii. The island was destroyed but left Lindsay at a very dangerous situation and for all beings on earth. At this time Zero and X were being designed and created, while Lindsay was at a Nuclear Meltdown."

X: "A Nuclear Meltdown?"

Alia: "As you know.." she turned on the computer screen with data. Lindsay was seen on the screen from 300 years back. "..Lindsay was only 5'1 at that time and her body started to glow as you can see." The screen showed her body glowing in a red-orange color. "Her body is like a nuclear reactor. One blast can destroy the world. Then she battled a demon. The 8 demon sorcerers of Earth, Fire, Sky, Wind, Water, Moon, and Mountain teamed up one last time before they died by the demon to help her battle it. Lindsay defeated it but the demon siblings died. Then it happened." The screen showed her going into a meltdown. "She then too died. All because man made such weapons. All a waste."

Signas: "Then why did Dr. Wily want Lindsay to destroy X?"

Alia: "Lindsay refuses to follow any orders. So someday she will kill X and all of us. The perentage is at 1 if she wants to kill us. But I highly doubt that she will."

At the Bar 

Lindsay ordered red wine from Max to get rid of her anger toward the hunters. "They really need to mind their own business. Those pathetic mortals." She drank her wine.

Everyone was gone except for her and the bar tender, Max, who is about to close down for the night.

Lindsay finished her drink and headed down to her room. She felt tired after the battle with the repliods that have gone maverick. She had heard rumors on why repliods go maverick. Some say they just have gone evil, some were infected with the Sigma Virus, and some say that repliods have been mistreated by humans. Lindsay growled. She was once human, but not anymore since the attack on her home 700 years ago that wiped out the entire state and everyone killed except her. "Hmm..I wonder how my home state is doing. It has been over 700 years so the radiation should have disappeared and there should be life going there." She kept walking in deep thought. Still the nightmare of her home destroyed and her family killed still in her mind. She even had dreams of it and her most haunting one: her nuclear meltdown stage that killed her. Now back from the grave yet again, she can now protect the earth from evil once again.

X and Axl were about to head to bed for the night, while Zero went to the training room, again, to train. Alia had told them the entire story on Lindsay's history and best not to tell her about Alia telling them. For the hunters, it'll be a year for her to trust in them. For now, the headquarters is her home, and has yet to consider them as family or friends. Zero has serious and high doubt that she will change. Axl points out that Lindsay's just like Zero. X agrees. He believes that Dr. Wily had did something to her to become evil like what happened to Zero 5 years ago. Dr. Wily wanted to create an army of evil robots but found out that Lindsay and Zero was the best to get rid of Dr. Light's creations. In the end, Dr. Wily created Zero and brought Lindsay back to life, to kill X and get rid of mankind. Zero had gone maverick and killed some repliods in a warehouse before Sigma knocked him out. Lindsay was in suspended animation at the time and she killed 2 repliods just to break out of the vehicle, then X knocked her out with a tranquilizer dart.

Zero kept on slashing his sword around to get stronger. He kept his theory.

Lindsay reached to her room and laid down and slept. She was tired and still angry at the hunters and everyone else. Tomorrow she hoped that it'll be a better day.

Morning 

The maverick hunters headed down to breakfast. X was up till 1 am because of paperwork. Zero went to bed around 3 am because he wanted to train somemore. Today X takes Alia out on their date. Yesterday had to be called off cause of the maverick attack.

X: "Hey Zero."

Zero: "Hey X."

Axl came running down the hall breathing heavily from running. "You guys…Lindsay's gone!"

X/Zero: "What?"

Zero: "Where did she go?"

Axl: "Don't know..there wasn't any note or anything."

X: "Let's not go after her. She'll come back."

Zero: "What did Signas say?"

Axl: "Alia is following her track. She said she left the state and is headed west."

X: "Alia did mention that she lived somewhere called 'Illinois'. Maybe that's where she went."

Zero: "Yeah. But still she should've told us."

Somewhere close to the border of Indiana 

Lindsay was almost there. Her home was only a few minutes away. 'My home. I wonder how it's been over the years.'

She landed at her home city that was called Dekalb. Now it's nothing but a city, a different one. "It's just like were the Maverick Headquarters is at." She walked around for any signs of life and there was. A busy street full of both humans and repliods living in a society in peace. It seems that the city here has been untouched by evil's wrath. She levitated up to find where her house once stood. "Now where is it?" She kept flying around until she found the spot. "There!" The spot where her home once stood is now a theme park. It's the same rides that she remembered when she was young. A fairs wheel, a funhouse, a little playground for the kids, and more. Even food and games with prizes are here too. She went in the theme park to look for the cemetery where she buried her family.

Maverick HQ Plane 

X, Axl, Zero, and Alia decided to follow her. They will arrive in an hour since technology developed over the years and planes were a lot faster than fighter jets.

Zero: "I don't know why we're going. It's just a waste of time."

X: "Relax Zero. Besides, there's a fair going on and it's the perfect place to take Alia out on our date."

Axl: "And from what I've heard, that state has never been under attack by mavericks over the years."

Alia: "It's perfect for both humans and repliods to live in peace together."

The plane landed and they got out and into a taxi to the fun fair.

Lindsay kept walking. She couldn't find the cemetery she made for her family. "Where is it?" She kept looking around. She growled in frustration. "They probably tore it down and build it just for the fun fair." She kept walking around.

The taxi stopped and X paid for the ride.

Axl ran inside to enjoy the fun. Zero was not interested in the fair at all.

X: "We'll meet here back at 8pm to go home." He and Alia went inside to enjoy the fair on their date.

Zero just rolled his eyes and went in the fair to walk around.

Lindsay scenced that the hunters have come, but she's more focused on finding the cemetery. 'Where is it?'

Axl played a few shooting games but never wanted any prizes. He just wanted to play for fun. Zero walked by and Axl ran up to him. "How's it going?"

Zero: "Boring as always. That's why I hate fairs."

Axl: "Fairs aren't that bad."

Zero: "They are to me. It's nothing but for kids."

Axl: "That's true."

"YOU MORTAL!"

Axl and Zero turned their heads to Lindsay who was grabbing a human.

Lindsay: "What happened to that cemetery that was here?"

Man: "I don't know what you're talking about lady." The man was shaking in fear.

Lindsay: "If you're not telling the truth you will suffer a dragon's fury! Now tell me what happened to it!"

Axl: "Good luck Zero."

Zero: "What!"

Axl: "You still owe the bet remember?"

Zero: "But I didn't fight her yet."

Axl: "Still she owes us the favor for saving us."

Zero growled.

Lindsay continued to threaten the man. "Where is the cemetery?"

Zero had enough and grabbed her. "Okay that's enough."

Lindsay hissed and broke free of his grasp. "You! What are you both doing here?"

Axl: "Oh X and Alia are out on their date so we tagged along. What are you looking for?"

Lindsay: "None of your business! A mortal like you should not know! Now leave before I send you both to the scrap yard." She walked off with a growl. Today isn't her day.

Zero: "She never changes. Arrogant as always."

Axl: "Someone I know."

Zero: "What was that?"

Axl: "Nothing. I'm gonna go walk around. See ya later." Axl left leaving Zero. He knew not to get him angry or he'll beat him up. Axl's still young and Zero knows that.

Zero looked to Lindsay's direction and wondered why she was so angry and what she's looking for. He decided to go spy on her.

Lindsay kept walking. It's been over 4 hours and she still can't find it. "Where is it!"

"Lindsay? Is that you?"

Lindsay turned around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ashley's granddaughter."

Lindsay-"You're my aunt's granddaughter?"

"Yes. I'm Shelly Insco."

'So, my family isn't extinct after all.'

Shelly-"Come I'll make some tea and explain what happened over the years. Oh and bring your friend along."

Lindsay-"Friend?"

Shelly-"Him." She pointed at where Zero was spying.

Lindsay turns her head and sees Zero. "What the-? You were spying on me?"

Zero just shrugged.

Lindsay-"When this is over, I will personally kill you for this." She growled.

Shelly-"Well you two, aren't you going to come in?"

Lindsay walked inside. Zero was about to when Lindsay slammed the door on his face.

Zero: "Why that little..!"

Lindsay opened the door smirking evilly. "Opps. Sorry about that." She laughed and left the door to be left open so Zero can come in.

Shelly-"Lindsay you still haven't changed."

Lindsay sat down on the chair in the dining room table. "Of course I haven't. I'm a fighter!"

Zero sat down as well.

Shelly gave them both a drink. "It's been over 300 years Lindsay."

Lindsay-"Skip the pitiful emotions! You were going to explain what happened now tell me."

Shelly-"Well..after the nuclear bomb attack here, Ashley informed the rest of the family that Aurora and Dekalb were destroyed. She feared that you died. But when she hired and informed Section 13 to find you, they told her you were alive. But now she's dead. She died of lung cancer at 51. I was only 15 at the time. Ann and her family died in the blast and so did Amy's family."

Lindsay just listened not showing any emotion.

Shelly-"Then as years passed repliods and humans here lived together for a long time. It's peaceful here. I thought you never would come back."

Lindsay just smirked. "I don't die so easily."

Shelly-"And you must be Zero."

Zero-"Yeah that's right."

Shelly-"Well Lindsay. You made some friends now I see."

Lindsay growled. "They aren't my friends. Now tell me where that cemetery is at!"

Shelly laughed. "It's in the back yard."

Lindsay just stopped her anger and looked to the door leading to the backyard. She got up to got have a look.

Shelly got up to do the dishes leaving Zero at the table.

Lindsay sat down and 4 headstones were in the ground and craved for the dates and names of her family. Lindsay smiled that the headstones were still intact for all these years. She felt like crying but to her it's a weakness and she never showed it to anyone.

**7pm**

Axl was about to head to the spot where to meet X and Alia to go home but sees ither of them. "Where did everybody go?"

X: "Axl!"

Axl: "Hey! How did your date go?"

Alia: "Went great. Where's Zero?"

Axl: "Dunno. Last time I saw him was over at the Arcade. Lindsay was there too."

X: "Hope those two get along."

Alia: "Should we wait here or?"

X: "No. Let's go find them. They should be near."

Axl: "I'll contact Zero now."

Lindsay came back inside the house. Shelly was making dinner. Tonight's meal was steak and rice.

Shelly-"Dinner's almost ready."

Zero was in the room watching TV in the living room. Lindsay sat down on one of the chairs and in deep thought again.

Zero's communicator went off. "Hello?"

"_Zero. Where are you?"_

Zero-"At a house on the other side of the fair. Lindsay's here to."

"_Did you two have fun?"_

Zero growled. "Shut up Axl! Anyway, I'll send you the location." He pushed a few buttons on his buster on his arm and a beep was heard.

"_Okay we got it. We'll meet you there and see ya in a bit."_

The signal was off and Zero turned the channel.

Lindsay growled and rolled her eyes.

Shelly-"Dinner's done."

X , Alia, and Axl reached to the house Zero sent them.

X: "Well here we are."

Alia: "It's a human house."

Axl started to knock on the door.

Shelly-"I wonder who could that be?"

Lindsay stopped eating to watch Shelly.

Shelly opened the door.

Axl: "Is Lindsay and Zero here?"

Shelly-"Why yes come on in."

All three walked in.

Shelly-"Please sit. I'll make you some tea."

Lindsay-"What are you three doing here?"

X: "Looking for you and Zero. We're about ready to leave."

Alia: "And it's only 10 min. to the plane and 4 hours to go back to Arcadia."

Shelly-"It's good that Lindsay has so many friends."

Lindsay growled and roared. "THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!"

Shelly-"Well it seems like it to me. They all worry about you."

Lindsay-"They are not! Continue this and I'll transform and kill you!"

Shelly-"Yeah right. Besides you wouldn't do that."

Lindsay growled in defeat. She walked out of the house.

Axl: "Uh what's going on?"

Zero: "Long story. Let's get going."

Shelly-"Lindsay still hasn't changed."

Alia: "What do you mean?"

Shelly: "Lindsay never trusts anyone. I think it'll take a year or 9 months to trust all of you."

Alia: "That long? But why?"

Shelly-"What did you expect? Lindsay was once human just like me, but after the bomb attack she has changed. She's more of a beast than human. But still her human side is still there. And I see that you all are friends with her all though she doesn't admit it. She does see you all as friends. Just give her some time to get to know you all better."

Zero walked out as well hating to hear family business.

Shelly smiled. "I take it they both are alike."

Axl: "Yeah they are."

X: "Well we got to be going now. Thanks lady."

Shelly-"Anytime."

All three walked out and headed to the exit.

Lindsay continued to walk when someone bumped into her. "Watch it!" she hissed.

Zero: "Opps sorry." He said sarcastically like Lindsay said to him before when slamming the door on his face.

Lindsay-"Don't mess with me or you'll be killed."

Zero: "So. Anyway it was pretty rude to your relative back there."

Lindsay: "So what!"

Zero: "Can't you be nice for once?"

Lindsay: "I can be nice whenever I want to."

Zero: "Whatever."

All 5 reached to the exit and got in the taxi and to the airport where the plane is.

In the plane, everyone is sleeping and the plane is on autopilot. Lindsay was still awake and is not tired. She was thinking about her home still. She had her family 700 years ago. After the blast she went to San Francisco and teamed up with the Chans to defeat the demon siblings and Shendu. Then 5 years later the demon siblings were killed in battle with a demon and Lindsay defeated it. She lost another family and died as well. 100 years later Dr. Wily brought her back to life to kill X. She refuses to carry out his will. Now she's back and the earth is in need once more. Sigma is out there to destroy earth. The question is where?

Lindsay went and sat back down on the chair and slept. Tomorrow is going to be a long one.

Btw thanks for the reviews and check out my website at http:hellblaze. for drawings I did and more coming.


	5. Chapter 5

1Hellblaze Returns 

Disclaimer: Don't own any MMX characters. I only own Hellblaze.

Okay I looked up some information on what the names of the characters name means. Here we go.

**Lindsay: "river or lake"**

**Demi: "half"**

**Mega: "excellent "**

**Zero: "nothing, oblivion, or void"**

**Omega: "the last of the series; the final development"**

**Maverick: " an independent person who refuses to conform to the dictates or stance of his group"**

**Saber: "a heavy cavalry sword with a one-edged, slightly curved blade"**

**Lycanthrope: "a werewolf; also other types of werebeasts such as weretigers, werebears, werelions, weredragons"**

**Weredragon: "a mythical beast in which a human assumes to transform into a mythical winged dragon; they are extremely rare and unknown in many mythical books"**

**Hellblaze: "the dragon of the spiritual realm of evil and suffering of fire"**

Chapter 5

The plane landed at the Maverick Hunter HQ. Lindsay woke up when the plane landed. X, Zero, Axl, and Alia walked out and headed to the building. Signas was there.

Signas: "X, Zero, Axl, Lindsay, there has been maverick activity in a city 70 miles from here."

X: "What seems to be the problem?"

Signas: "There has been mavericks running around destroying everything. The city is left in ruins. See if you can find any information on what's going on in there and report back to base."

Zero: "Well at least there is something we can do than sit around all week. Let's go."

X, Axl, and Zero went inside the jet to get ready to take off. Lindsay was already inside and heard everything while asleep. She was up all night making sure that there was no mavericks coming after them, but Lindsay knows that there is some on the way.

X took the control of the plane and the plane took to the air and they were off.

In the Earth's Atmosphere 

A repliod pterosaur took off from his compound and headed toward the jet that was in his territory. He had orders to destroy the maverick hunters X, Zero, and Axl. He flew at high speed to the jet that was headed south.

Meanwhile 

X-"We're almost to the city. 5 hours till landing."

Lindsay growled. She didn't like technology at all and she sees it as a waste of metal.

Axl: "I just hope that we don't run into trouble."

Zero: "I would be fighting mavericks right about now."

Lindsay scenced someone coming at high speed to the jet in which they're traveling in. She stood up and growled.

Axl: "What's the matter?"

Lindsay hissed and took out her sword and listened carefully. Her hearing is more advanced than humans, animals, or repliods so she knows that someone is coming. "Someone's coming."

X: "There isn't anything on the radar."

Lindsay: "Technology is useless. I rely on my senses."

The two dragons on the sword responded. The eyes on them glowed red and it hissed.

Lindsay: "He's coming from above."

Zero took out his saber. "If it's a fight the maverick wants, that's what he'll get."

The plane shook as the pterosaur maverick landed. Axl was knocked down to his feet. Zero fell back on the chair. Lindsay still stood there. She didn't even fall down. The maverick began to tear a hole through the roof of the plane.

Zero got back up and picked up his saber. "We got company."

Axl readied his guns.

Lindsay growled in annoyance. She hated loud noises, but it's not a weakness. "I had enough!" She charged at the intruder and flew up.

"What the-?" The maverick pterosaur was hit in the jaw.

Lindsay landed on the roof of the plane. "You dare attack us?"

"Who are you? You're not the maverick hunters!"

Lindsay: "Oh well. You won't be getting near them. I'll destroy you before you reach them."

Zero came up on the roof of the plane as well. Axl soon followed.

Axl: "Another maverick."

Zero: "And by the looks of it, it seems he works for Sigma."

Lindsay heard what Zero said. She wanted to know more about Sigma. "Tell me you maverick, you serve for this 'Sigma' right?"

"One would be telling. Sigma gave me orders to destroy X, Axl, and Zero so he can rule the world and declare war on the humans. I am Sky Ptero! I will destroy you all!"

Lindsay just laughed. "Foolish creature." She charged at him at high speed.

Sky Ptero didn't see her coming and he was hit hard sending him to fall off the plane. He flew back up. "What the-? No human can't do that!"

Lindsay: "I am no human." She flew up as well.

Sky Ptero: "I see. You're no human after all. Your something else like a monster!" He threw fireballs at her but she easily dodged it, but the attack was headed toward the plane at Zero and Axl.

Zero: "Look out!"

Lindsay snarled and disappeared and reappeared in front of Axl and Zero and deflected the attack with her hand, sending it to the right side. The blast made a gigantic blast and the plane shook from the shockwave. Lindsay's hand started to shake for a minute.

Axl: "She saved us."

Zero: "That blast from that maverick could've destroyed the entire plane and us with it. We're lucky to be alive thanks to her."

X has the plane on autopilot and came up on the roof of the plane as well to help his friends.

Lindsay glared at the maverick.

Sky Ptero: "Ha! You deflected my attack just so you can save your pathetic friends. I shall destroy you and the maverick hunters!"

X: "Let's attack him while he's damaged."

Axl and Zero nodded.

Lindsay just growled and flew up and attacked Sky Ptero again. She punched him right in the face hard. Sky Ptero was not defending himself at the time and got hit.

Lindsay: "Pathetic!" She kept kicking and punching him, blow after blow.

Sky Ptero saw an opening and shot her right in the face with his fireball attack, sending her to the side of the plane.

Lindsay: "Guuh!"

Sky Ptero: "That takes care of her. Now for the maverick hunters." He flew right at them.

X: "Lindsay's out!"

Axl: "We have to stop him or he'll wreck the entire plane and us!"

Zero: "Here he comes!" He took out his Z Saber.

Sky Ptero landed and fired his fireball at Zero.

Zero tried to block it with his saber but the power was too much and he was knocked down on the ground. "Aargh!"

X: "Zero!" X pointed his buster at him and began to charge.

Axl fired his bullets at him but Sky Ptero flew up and knocked Axl down as well. Axl fell back. "Aaah!"

Sky Ptero: "Now X, it's your turn."

"I don't think so!"

Sky Ptero was hit from behind and fell back and into the floor of the plane.

X: "Lindsay."

Zero and Axl got up. They were damaged a little but Sky Ptero took a lot more since she fired at him.

Lindsay made her way to the inside of the plane and flew down to Sky Ptero. "Die!" She grabbed him by the legs and threw him up into the air. She then jumped on the roof of the plane and took out her sword. The sword started to glow reddish black. "DRAGON SLASH! Arrgh!"

Sky Ptero got back on his feet and saw a strange black light coming at him. "What the-? What is this!" The light struck him. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

His body started to break apart, then he exploded.

Lindsay made sure that he was destroyed. "Good he is." She put her sword back on the sheathe.

X, Zero, and Axl were surprised.

Axl: "That's the second time she saved our lives."

X: "Yeah but why? Does she trust us now?"

Lindsay growled hearing their conversation. She takes a look at the damage to the plane. It was in critical shape but it needs to be restored. She just has the solution. She headed back into the plane.

Zero, X, and Axl followed.

Zero: "That was some attack Lindsay."

Lindsay didn't say anything. She put her hand on the plane and a glow from her hand surrounded the plane. The roof was repaired, the side, and the maverick hunters were healed.

Axl: "The plane and all of us are…"

X: "Healed."

Lindsay: "Of course you are. It's the same power I used on all of you before. Now then. I suggest that you all take care of yourselves. I'm not here to protect each and every one of you from these so-called 'Mavericks'. And don't think I'm being so soft on all of you." She glared at them.

Zero: "Then why did you save us?"

Lindsay: "I did it because I had to. I need you all alive if I want to declare war on Sigma."

X: "War on Sigma?"

Lindsay: "That is right. Earth is my domain to rule and not his. I am the Emperor of Destruction. I make the decision on when earth and all life will be destroyed, not him."

Axl: "So what you're saying is you're a Queen?"

Lindsay: "That is right. I ruled all of earth and protected it. I don't do what the demon brethren do. I don't use humans as slaves or anything else. It's all the human's fault that all this had happened." She growled and crossed her arms and looking angry.

Zero: "What? Is it because they attacked your home and you were infected with radiation?"

Lindsay: "That is right. And now humans have created robots. This is getting out of hand."

X: "But humans and repliods are living in society as one."

Lindsay: "That doesn't matter! Life or creations should not be tampered with!"

X: "If Sigma wins Lindsay, evil will win. I don't think you want that to happen right?"

Lindsay: "No I don't."

Zero: "Then stop being an arrogant woman and help us to win this war on Sigma. We'll fight him together and with your help. Truce?"

Lindsay looked at all three of them. "Very well then. A truce it is. But it doesn't mean I trust you three." She then walked to the room she saw and went in to sit down to cool off.

Axl: "I don't understand. Why does she not trust us?"

Zero: "She's a warrior like us. She has pride I can see that."

X: "Zero's right. It'll take time for her to trust us just like Alia said."

Hours later the plane landed in Miami at the Maverick HQ. The Maverick HQ Organization has been spread throughout the world to prevent mavericks running lose and destroy everything in their path. The commander here is Colonel Enginas. Miami Maverick HQ is spread in the Florida, Carriabien, Bahamas, Haiti, Dominican Republic and other islands. They have water, thunder, air, ground, rock, and fire type maverick hunters to hunt down mavericks in the areas.

X, Zero, Axl, and Lindsay made their way out of the plane.

Colonel Enginas: "Welcome to Miami Maverick HQ."

X shook Enginas's hand.

Enginas: "It's good that you are here. We have been having problems with the mavericks running in the city lately."

Zero: "This is the first time that this has happened right?"

Enginas: "Yes. The mavericks have appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the city. Numerous casualties have risen. We need your help and to help us investigate the problem."

X: "We can do what we can to solve the problem."

Control Room 

Enginas: "The problem began 5 days ago. Mavericks appeared in Rusty Mill Outlet and made their way into the city."

X: "Any idea why they're attacking?"

Enginas: "No. No leads or clues have provided us any useful information."

Zero: "From the looks of things, it's serious."

Lindsay: "It's Sigma just like Sky Ptero said."

Everyone turned to her.

Enginas: "A human?"

Lindsay: "I am no human mortal."

Enginas: "What an attitude problem. Where did you find her?"

Axl: "Well she found us."

X: "It's a long story."

Enginas: "Well then. I sujest you all get some dinner and rest. I will show you to your rooms."

X, Zero, and Axl were eating in the diner and Lindsay was eating on the other side of the room away from them.

Axl: "I can't believe that Sigma is back."

Zero: "Me ither. I thought that we got rid of him but it seems he still comes back."

X: "We'll get him. Lindsay's on our side and I'm sure she'll destroy him for good."

Zero and Axl agreed.

Lindsay was just in deep thought. Her past still remains a blur. She kept asking herself, 'Why am I back and what for?' One thing that she hated was messing with life. She threw the wine bottle at the wall. She was mad.

X, Axl, and Zero heard the bottle break against the wall.

Axl: "What's wrong with her?"

X: "Don't know. Let's leave her alone."

Lindsay started to feel pain from her forehead. She got up and ran to her bedroom. On her way she knocked things over and pushed everyone out of her way. She got in the room and yelled in pain as a 'W' mark appeared on her forehead and images started to come to her.

"_Destroy X! Kill him!" _

The voice said.

Lindsay yelled in pain and was sweating. "Never! I never take orders from no one!"

"_It is the order I gave you to destroy X. Now go and destroy him! That's an order!"_

Lindsay yelled in pain more. "NEVER! Get out of my head!" The 'W' mark on her head started to disappear. Her forehead started to bleed. She panted. "I need a shower." She made her way to the bathroom but there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She snapped angrily.

Zero: "It's me. You okay?"

Lindsay: "Go away!"

Zero shrugged and walked off.

Lindsay growled and went into the bathroom. 'A nice shower will due.' She turned on the shower and jumped in. Tomorrow will be a long one since mavericks are running around in the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellblaze Returns 

I don't own Megaman or any other characters. I only own Hellblaze.

Reviews: Youshou Leviathan- Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like this fanfic as mush as I do. The fighting and attacks(like shooting gigantic beams from her hands)is like DBZ, the Nuclear Blast and Hellblaze from Godzilla, the experimental demons from Inuyasha, the transformation of Hellblaze from werewolves, and of course the talismans from JCA. Lindsay's attitude is like the characters Zero and Vegeta. Lindsay is also like Naraku and Sigma who just can not die because she's soo powerful and also a legend and people like Wiley just want her to be kept alive just for power. The talismans are also like from DBGT with a curse, but there are 12 generals unlike GT which only have 7.

Names and words in Japanese and English:

Name Japanese Meaning

Lindsay _Shitsugen _Wetlands

Axl Father is Peace 

Wiley _terahara _Temple Field

Blaze _honoo _ Flame

Rock _iwa _Rock

Zero _reido, rei, zero,_

_Reiten, maru_

Sigma _shiguma_

Omega _omega_

Bass _teion, be-su, basu_

Forte _ete, forute,_

_tsuyomi, tokuchou_

Treble _sanjuu_

Vile _iyashii_

Hell _makai, jigoku, heru, naraku_

Destruction _kujo, inmetsu, metsubou,_

_toukai, inmetsu, kuchiku_

Dragon _doragon_

Emperor _okami_

Dark _ kuro, mei, kuroppoi, _

_da-ku, myou, kurai, sumizome_

Fire _kasai, faia, houka, hi, hinote, _

_kaki, gogyou, kaji_

Warrior _musha, joufu, tsuwamono, buke, _

_samurai, masurao_

Irregular _iregyura-_

Hunter _hanta-, karyuudo, ryoushi_

Demon _oni, tenma, de-mon, akuma, akki_

Sorcerer _mahoutsukai, youjutsusha_

Chapter 6

Morning 

The Maverick Hunters have had breakfast and are on they're way to the ruins that Colonel Enginas had told them where there have been maverick activity.

Arcadia 

Sigma had received word that Sky Ptero was destroyed. The remains of him have not been found near the site.

Sigma: "Vile. I want you to go and find the Maverick Hunters and destroy them. They will not interfere this time with my plans to conquer the humans."

A reploid walked in.

"Sir. We have information on where the Maverick Hunters are. They're in New Miami."

Sigma: "Well. This changes everything. Vile. I have a plan to rid the hunters once and for all. I'm sure our old friend, Torpedo Shark is willing to destroy them once and for all."

Vile: "Understood. I'm on my way."

Across the street, two dark figures were listening to the whole conversation. One was a shape of a wolf. The other was wearing a cloak over him.

"It looks like we have to make an agreement with Hellblaze, Treble. Her power will help all repliod and humans alike to destroy Sigma once and for all."

Treble roared in agreement.

"Now on to New Miami. There we will find Hellblaze. I'm sure that X will be pleased to see us after 30 years." The dark figure jumped on Treble and they flew into the night sky heading south.

Rusty Mill Outlet 

X, Axl, Zero, and Lindsay were looking around for any tracks or clues for signs of mavericks in the area. Lindsay was getting irritated.

Lindsay: "This is pointless. There are no signs of any mavericks and there isn't any energy signals in the area!" She punched and destroyed a steal metal that was standing near her.

X: "What do you mean by energy signals?"

Lindsay: "I can scence their energy inside, like chi. Unlike humans and repliods, demon sorcerers can scence them. I have not picked up any signals at all in the area."

Zero: "Then what do you think the mavericks went if they're not in the area?"

Lindsay: "My guess is they're somewhere in the city in hiding. I can tell you though that they're not here. They indeed came through here and destroyed this place."

Axl: "You sure know a lot. How old are you?"

Lindsay glared at him. "THAT'S NO ONE'S BUSINESS!"

Axl cowered in fear. "Just asking."

Lindsay: "Hmph! I'm older than any being alive on this planet. That's all you need to know." She then scenced an energy signal headed their way. She snarled. "Someone's coming."

Zero readied his saber just in case there's a maverick near by. Axl also got his guns out as well. X also got ready.

X: "Be careful. There might be a maverick in the area."

Lindsay: "It's no maverick."

The hunters were now puzzled.

Two figures landed near them. One looked like a wolf while the other was a robot wearing a cloak.

Lindsay snarled. "Show yourself!"

"It has been a long time Demi, Omega, and X."

Zero: "Who are you?"

The two figures stepped into a near by streetlight that was still operating. Lindsay was shocked on what she saw. "YOU!" She then charged at the two figures. The wolf dashed out of the way, the other figure with the cloak on sidestepped.

"Your rage and anger is your weakness." The figure then punched her hard.

Lindsay: "Gaaaah!" She was only knocked 5 feet away. Blood poured out of her mouth and she wiped it. "You will pay! You and that old man restored me back to life!"

The wolf came from behind her and bit her on the leg. Lindsay growled and grabbed the wolf by the head. The wolf yelped.

Lindsay: "As for your pet." Her hand started to glow red.

The wolf only stared in fear.

She was about to fire her attack on the wolf when she was hit on the face from a blast coming from the tall figure that hit her near by. Lindsay snarled. The wolf managed to get away from her.

Axl: "Who are they?"

X: "I remember them. Wily created them to kill me, but they refused and left him. Bass and Treble."

Bass: "Now Treble."

Treble howled and nodded. His tail is up ready to fire at her.

Lindsay recovered and saw Bass and Treble. She attacked.

X: "BASS! WAIT! SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!"

Bass heard X. "Stop Treble."

Treble lowered his tail.

Zero: "She's going to kill them! I have to stop her." He ran as fast as he could to her to stop her attack.

Lindsay was just a few feet away. She had her arm up ready to fire her attack at them. "You will pay for restoring me!"

Zero stopped her by blocking in front of her. Lindsay stopped and her attack subsided. "Out of my way!"

X walked over to Bass. "Long time Bass."

Bass: "Good to see you to X. So Demi is on your side?"

X: "Yeah. She's a Maverick Hunter like us."

Axl was confused. Zero and Lindsay were arguing. She wanted Zero to step out of the way so she can destroy Bass and Treble, but Zero refused and Lindsay keeps on giving him death threats.

X saw the entire argument. "Those two don't get along that good. So what brings you here?"

Bass: "I got information on Sigma's whereabouts."

Axl/X: "Sigma!"

Lindsay and Zero stopped arguing and turned their attention to them.

Bass: "Let's go to a hideout that I have near here. I'll explain things there, if Lindsay doesn't attack us."

Lindsay: "Oh I will! You two will pay for what you've done!"

Bass: "Alright then how about this. If I tell you what Sigma is planning, you must promise me not to destroy both of us. Agreed?"

Lindsay thought for a moment. "Very well then. I won't destroy you."

Bass: "Alright then. Follow me. We must hurry. Vile will be coming as well."

Axl and X nodded.

Zero agreed as well. He turned to Lindsay. "You really should control that temper of yours. You're not going to make friends that way."

Lindsay walked past him to follow the others. "Who said I wanted any friends? I'm a lone fighter." She then gave him a glare. She still doesn't trust them just yet. She then turned and followed the rest.

Zero sighed and shook his head.

A figure was watching the whole scene from a rooftop. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Sir. We have found our target."

"_Good. Keep an eye out on her. We'll strike at the right moment to kill her for good."_

"Affirmative. Over and out."

The Maverick Hunters, Bass, and Treble reached a warehouse. Bass heard someone. "Treble. Look out after this place. I'm assuming we have a spy."

Treble howled and stood out side like a guard dog.

X: "What's the matter?"

Bass: "Someone is following and watching us."

They all made their way inside. Zero took a seat in a chair. X and Axl found a rusty old couch and sat down on it. Lindsay just stood there in the door way. Bass found a chair as well and sat down.

X: "Now Bass. What's the information about Sigma that you have?"

Bass: "Sigma has been hiding out in Arcadia to plan an attack on you all. He doesn't know about Demi yet. Vile is on his way to nogiceate with Torpedo Shark."

Axl: "Torpedo Shark? But I thought we destroyed him in the last fight."

Bass: "Yes you did, but minimal damage. He escaped and is repaired."

Zero: "What is Sigma planning?"

Bass: "I don't know. Sky Ptero was completely destroyed thanks to Demi here."

Lindsay: "Quit calling me that mortal! It's Lindsay!"

Bass: "Your full name is Lindsay Demi. Dr. Wily gave you that name before bringing you back to life."

Lindsay: "And he shouldn't have. If he were still alive then I wouldn't hesitate to kill him!"

X: "What's this all about?"

Axl: "Yeah. Why was Lindsay brought back to life. I mean it's impossible to bring a human back to life unlike repliods like us."

Bass: "True, but Dr. Wily had ways to bring her back. He grabbed a blood sample from her before she went into a Nuclear Meltdown 30 years ago."

Lindsay snarled. "You and that old man shouldn't have messed with life!"

Bass: "You had to be brought back for a reason. Sigma was a threat. You were the only one to destroy him."

Lindsay: "Is that all? Or is there something else?"

Bass didn't say anything else. He knew what Lindsay's mission is that Dr. Wily gave her like Zero's. Both Zero and Lindsay were suppose to destroy X and Light, but Dr. Light died, leaving only his spirit to live on to guide X on his missions and to provide him with his armors.

Zero: "Really what was Lindsay suppose to do?"

X: "Will you tell us?"

Bass: "Alright I'll tell you, but it'll be a shock to you all. Demi's soul propose is to destroy Dr. Light and X, just like Zero."

Zero: "What?"

X: "She and Zero were suppose to destroy me?"

Bass: "They were both given orders to destroy you and Dr. Light, also to destroy all of mankind. It began 30 years ago."

_Flashback_

Bass: "After I left Wily, he began to design Zero Omega to surpass Megaman. Dr. Wily wanted me to destroy Megaman but I refused and left. So, he began working on Zero. 3 years later he learned of Demi by watching the news. He saw her going into a Nuclear Meltdown stage. He then decided to send out a bot to get a DNA sample and bring it back to his lab. And so he did. When Demi died, the bot had a blood sample and gave it to him. Dr. Wily then began to do some research on her before bringing her back to life. I was there when it all happened. Zero was only at 80 completion. Demi began to take form inside a tank. She grew rapidly for only 10 months. After she was fully-grown, we took her out. Wily found out that she had grown a lot more due to the radiation. Treble was frightened of her and so was I."

"_Wily, this is a bad idea!"_

"_No it is not. She will be the ultimate destroyer along with Zero on her side."_

"_You don't know that! What if she ends up destroying Zero?"_

Bass: "Dr. Wily ignored my warning. A year later Lindsay went maverick and started to attack us. Zero was completed."

"_YOU MORTALS! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_

"_Treble!"_

"_ARFF!" _

"_GAAAH! YOU PATHETIC CREATRE!"_

Bass: "Dr. Wily then stabbed her on the back where her scar was located and she passed out. He had no choice but to put her in suspended animation for 30 years like Zero. As the years passed, I snuck back into his lab and removed Demi's capsule and put her in a warehouse, fearing that if they both wake up at the same place, they will both fight and probably kill eachother."

_Flashback ends_

Bass: "And that's the whole story."

Zero: "Lindsay knew I was there being created?"

Bass: "Yes. She knew but she didn't attack. She had us to worry about. We had to destract her before she got the chance to destroy the pod you were in."

X: "Why would Dr. Wily want to bring her back? Just to destroy me?"

Axl: "Well not a surprise really. Lindsay is hot headed."

Lindsay: "I heard that!"

Axl cowered in fear again.

Lindsay turned her attention to Bass. "You and that old man had no business of bringing me back to life! When I'm done destroying Sigma, you and your pathetic dog will be next!"

Zero: "Cool it. What's done can't be undone."

Lindsay growled. She knew Zero was right.

Bass: "All repliods and humans are in need. Demi, your most feared enemy is back, The Blood Tribe Hunters."

Lindsay was shocked and now angry. "How? I thought the organization has been wiped out!"

Bass: "No. The organization is operating around the world. And now they are using robots as experiments on humans and animals now. Demons are extinct Demi. You're the only demon left now. They are hunting you down as we speak and us as well. Now they developed new weapons to kill repliods."

Lindsay hissed and walked out in anger.

Axl: "Blood Tribe Hunters? Who are they?"

Bass: "An organization that hunts species down just for experiments. They're after Demi's power and hide and all."

Zero: "You mean they hunt things down, kill them,and use them as experiments?"

Bass: "That's not all. They also use bones and stuff as weapons. The experiments are fused together like a crossbreed. They put parts and stuff on one being and create a monster. It takes years of a experiment to work. In the end, a lot of them die due to the process."

Axl: "That is just disgusting."

X: "And I see that Lindsay hates them."

Bass: "She does. She hates it when life is interrupted."

Zero: "I don't blame her. I would be the same as her."

They all nodded in agreement.

Treble came back in. It was raining outside.

After everyone ate, Axl went to sleep, X called base and told them where they are at then he went to bed as well. Zero just sat in the room where they talked. Bass continued to gather information on Sigma's plans and the Blood Tribe Hunters as well.

**12 am**

Lindsay snuck out of the warehouse as everyone went to sleep. She was not in the mood. She walked out until she saw Zero blocking the entrance looking outside.

Zero: "Where are you going?"

Lindsay: "None of your business. It's personal."

Zero: "Can you just get along with us? Just this once?"

Lindsay: "Why should I? You so called 'repliods' are nothing but trouble."

Zero sighed and gave up. He knew talking out of it wouldn't do any good. "So where are you going?"

Lindsay: "None of your concern! Do I have to keep repeating myself?"

Zero just scratched his head.

She turned her head and started to walk out. She then stopped. "I'll be gone for 10 days. That's all you need to know." She flew off at high speed.

Zero shook his head. "Wonder what's her problem? She will never change."


	7. Chapter 7

Megaman X: Hellblaze Returns

Blood Tribe Hunter Organization- A secret organization that hunts down humans, repliods, and animals to use their parts, hide, and other various things of their body, to make a monster (kinda like a fusion like from a Frankenstein movie). Only 1 of the experiments survive. The hunters are humans. The organization has an unknown leader.

Bass knows about the organization from Lindsay's files in Dr.Wily's lab after Lindsay was brought back to life. He and Treble escaped from the hunters 2 years ago.

Reviews:

Youshou Leviathan- Lindsay doesn't fear the Blood Tribe Hunters. She hates them. She hates it when people disturb the order of life, that's why she wanted to destroy Bass, Treble, and Wily(who is dead) and also that's why she wants to kill them cause they brought her back to life and she didn't want to be brought back.

Chapter 7

Bass decided that it's time to move.

X: "Let's go to the Maverick HQ."

Bass: "No. There's already been an attack there. It's been taken over."

Zero: "By who?"

Bass: "Vile."

New Miami Maverick HQ

Vile chuckled evilly as he seized control of the headquarters.

"Sigma. I have taken control of the headquarters."

Sigma: "Well done Vile."

Vile: "I don't see the maverick hunters anywhere. I'll send out some of our men out to check the city for them."

Sigma: "Good. And while they are at it, find out who destroyed Sky Ptero and eliminate him."

Vile: "Yes Master Sigma."

Meanwhile

Lindsay growled in pain. 'I hate it when this happens. It happens everytime when the sun is red, but I need to control it. If I don't I'll be just a wild animal!' She roared throughout the island. Animals in the ocean, sky and land fled.

She was glad that she put a barrier around the island so she can't get out till the process is over.

Bass found a hideout away from the city. Zero, Axl, and X were getting more worried about Lindsay.

Axl: "Why 10 days?"

X: "I don't know. Bass do you know why?"

Bass pointed his finger above them. "That's why."

They all looked up and saw the sun fully red.

Axl: "The sun's red? I never seen that before."

X: "But why? What's the connection to her and the sun?"

Zero: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Bass: "She's transforming. For 10 days she'll remain in that state, then she'll return to normal."

X: "What do you mean? Transform? Turn to normal? What's this all about? What is she transforming into?"

Bass: "Heh. You'll be more shocked. I have an idea. Why don't we go see her and help her achieve her goal."

Zero: "See her? But she said not to follow her."

Bass: "So. She doesn't listen to anyone so why should we listen to her?"

Axl: "Hey. Bass has a good point."

X: "I guess we can go. Alright we're in."

Zero: "So where is she?"

Bass: "In the south pacific. I have a chopper waiting for us. Follow me."

The maverick hunters followed along with Treble.

Around the world everyone was gazing up at the sky to see that the sun was red. News reporters and scientists were catching the action around the clock.

Reporter to Scientist: "So tell us. What is causing the sun to be completely red?"

In the chopper X, Axl, Zero, Treble and Bass were watching the news.

Scientist: "The cause of the sun to be red is still a mystery. This has been going on for over 120 years. For the humans, there is a legend of the connection to the sun and a very well know figure."

Reporter: "And what would the figure be?"

Scientist: "Humans of generations know who it is, and they fear it. I will explain this now. For humans watching this, advert your eyes and close your ears or change to a different channel if you don't want to hear about the story." He started to play the tape. A red dragon appeared on the screen. "As you can see this is Hellblaze. This is the legendary demon that all humans fear. It destroys everything in it's path." The tape then shows Hellblaze destroying a city.

Reporter: "So this monster might have a connection with the sun?"

Scientist: "Indeed. Hellblaze is a were-dragon. A person who transforms into one only when the sun is red."

Reporter: "Do we know who is the were-dragon?"

Scientist: "No we don't. No one knows who it is that transforms into Hellblaze. Some do but no one will tell us. They just flee in fear."

Bass turned off the TV. "That's all we need to know."

Zero: "You're telling us..that Lindsay…transforms…into that?"

Bass: "Yes. It's painful for her right now. We'll be landing there in an hour."

Axl: "Okay now I'm really scared. No wonder I fear her."

X: "Also why she has that attitude problem."

Axl nodded. "She is arrogant alright, but still she protects us."

Zero stared out the window. He too was afraid to face what they all will see, but something else tells him that he shouldn't. He sat in a chair and fell asleep.

Zero's Dream 

_Wily: "Zero."_

_Zero: "Huh? Who are you?"_

_Wily: "My masterpiece. Destroy X. With Lindsay on your side as your partner, you both will get rid of X."_

_Zero got up. "Who are you? Why are you in my dreams?"_

_Wily: "I am your creator. Destroy X!" He activated the pod next to Zero's._

_Zero looked right next to him and sees a figure with long brown hair getting out and standing up next to him._

_Wily: "Lindsay. This will be your partner in destroying X. His name is Zero."_

_Lindsay turned her head toward Zero then back to Wily. Her eyes were cold and full of distrust. "No mortal. I shall not obey you."_

_Wily: "What? You dare disobey your master!"_

_Lindsay: "I don't obey no one." She dashed toward Wily and grabbed him by the throat._

_Wily gagged and looking at her in fear. "I..I brought you back to life!"_

_Lindsay: "And you shouldn't have." She then snapped his neck. Wily was dead. She let go of him as his body fell to the floor. She turned her attention to Zero._

_Zero stood there in fear. 'She's a killer! A monster!'_

_She then turned her head toward Zero. _

_Zero got his saber ready. 'Come and try it.'_

_Lindsay then attacked him. Instead of being her partner, she is now making her own decisions and is now a maverick._

_Zero swung his saber at her hoping to kill or injure her, but she dodged his attack. 'Huh?' She disappeared. He looked around him to find her. She wasn't anywhere. 'Where is she?'_

"_Looking for me?"_

_He turned his head. She was behind him._

_She then grabbed him by the throat just like she did to Wily. "Now it's your turn to die." Her hand started to glow reddish black._

_He was now shaking with fear. 'A monster! A killing machine!'_

_The blast left her hand as it came straight toward Zero. He started to scream in fear._

Zero woke up immediately. He was panting and sweating. 'Just a nightmare.'

X: "You okay Zero?"

Zero: "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine."

X was a little concerned about him. He knew Zero had a nightmare.

Zero started to rethink on the nightmare. Is Lindsay Zero's partner? And what did the nightmare mean? Does it mean that she will kill Zero and X sometime in the far future? The answers remain unknown.

The plane landed but in the ocean.

X: "Why are we in the ocean?"

Bass: "This is far as we can go. There's a barrier preventing anyone or anything to go in there."

Axl: "It must be Lindsay. I'm sure of it."

Zero: "Is there anyway for us to get in?"

Bass: "I have a way." He stepped out of the plane and got on Treble. His hand started to glow in a dark red color. He then fired it at the barrier. The barrier left a hole on the side. "Let's go before it closes."

The maverick hunters nodded. Treble lets Bass get in first and went back to get the others one by one. Soon all of them were in and the barrier was sealed shut. They all looked around.

X: "This place is quiet."

Axl: "There are no animals here."

Treble started to tremble in fear.

Bass: "She's not too far. Let's move."

They started to walk around to find her.

Lindsay scenced that they were coming. She's still trying to take control of her transformation. Her eyes were red, her teeth were sharp like a wolf's, her claws were out of her hands as well, her skin was becoming red, her hair were all spiked (they're about to become scales when she fully transforms so the hair disappears), her body more muscled, and she was sweating. She wanted this to end.

Treble growled.

Bass: "She's near."

Axl: "All I see are trees and grass."

A noise in the bush made Treble growl.

Bass: "She's here."

Axl: "Huh? I don't see anything."

"NAAAAAAAARRRR!" A figure jumped out at them all.

Treble just stood there in fear. Bass was ready to fire his buster at her, so was X. Axl was shocked to see who it was.

Zero dashed at it and punched it hard in the gut.

The figure coughed up blood and passed out. The attack on all of them was quick.

Axl: "What was that?"

Zero: "Just guess."

The body slumped to the ground with a thud.

X: "Is that..?"

Bass: "It's Lindsay alright."

Her body started to turn back to her normal self.

Axl: "What happened?"

Bass: "She was transforming. Incomplete at least. My guess is she's trying to control it."

Zero: "What should we do?"

X: "Should we keep her knocked out for 10 days?"

Bass: "No. She must be able to control and master it. If that happens she will be able to destroy Sigma for good. In her transformed state, she becomes a lot more powerful than her normal self."

Axl: "How powerful?"

Bass: "Probably a lot more powerful than Sigma."

The maverick hunters nodded.

X: Then we'll help her to control her transformation.

Axl: I'm willing to help.

Zero: Same here.

Bass: Alright then. Let's go back to the jet. I know a good place where she can train.

The maverick hunters nodded and headed back to the jet. Zero carried her back as they got on the jet and departed for the next destination.

X: So where are we headed to?

Bass: A familiar place I'm sure you know of.

3 hours later over the Caribbean

"Naaahaaaa! So the Maverick Hunters have finally come into my territory. Now I can have my revenge on them on what they did to me a year ago."

The figure laughed as he got up and out of his hideout. He jumped into the water.

"Now let the hunt begin!"

Lindsay groaned as she woke up. "Ow my stomach." She shook her head as she tried to recall on what happened. She looked around her.

X: You okay Lindsay?

Bass, Treble, Axl, and Zero were here too.

Lindsay: Where am I?

Axl: We're on a plane headed somewhere so you can train.

Lindsay gasped. "Who told you?"

Bass: I did. They have all agreed to help you to control your transformation.

Lindsay: You told them of my power? YOU ALL KNOCK ME OUT TO TAKE ME TO A PLACE SO YOU ALL CAN HELP ME CONTROL MY FORM? I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!

Zero: Will you cool it!

X and Axl were startled at Zero's outburst. He never yelled like this before.

Zero: I'm getting tired of your arrogance. Why don't you let us help you for once?

Lindsay: I don't trust any of you. Especially you Zero!

Axl: This could get ugly.

X stepped in to stop the fighting. "Come on. No fighting. Can't we all get along?"

Lindsay: NO! Out of my way!

Zero: That's it! I had enough!

He drew his saber out while Lindsay drew her sword. They both were suppose to be partners to destroy X, in the end they both disobeyed Wily's wish and are now fighting eachother. They were about to attack one another until the plane was hit. Everyone was knocked off their feet.

Axl: What now?

Pilot: The engine is shot. We're landing.

Lindsay and Zero were holding onto the chairs to brace for landing.

Lindsay: We'll continue this fight later.

He just nodded.

Bass got on Treble to investigate on what shot the engine. He looked around and saw a maverick in the ocean holding a spear. "Identify yourself!"

"Heeeeaaahhaaaa! I am Torpedo Shark. I've heard about you Bass. I have come to destroy you and your friends inside that jet!" His spear fired at Bass.

Bass fired his own attack from his hand but was knocked off of Treble from the maverick's attack. Treble quickly got him.

Bass: Thanks Treble. Now let's finish him.

Treble howled in agreement as he flew back to Torpedo Shark.

The plane landed. Everyone got out. The pilot was looking at the engine to try to repair the damage.

X: Bass is fighting a maverick.

Axl: Let's go and help him.

X and Axl took off. Zero got out of the plane as well. "Rough landing." He sees X and Axl heading toward Bass fighting Torpedo Shark. He had to help them.

Torpedo Shark: Haaaaaaaahaa! You are weak!

Bass and Treble were knocked to the ground. "Blast it."

X: Bass! Are you alright?

Axl drew his guns out.

Torpedo Shark: Ah the maverick hunters X and Axl. At last. Now I can have my revenge on you both!

X fired his buster at him. Torpedo Shark easily dodged it catching X off guard. X was knocked a few feet but got back on his feet.

Axl started shooting at him as well.

Torpedo Shark remained unharmed. He dashed toward Axl and knocked him as well. "As you maverick hunters destroyed my body, Sigma repaired me, giving me new armor. Now I can destroy you all!

Zero came running to Axl, X, and Bass's aide with his saber drawn. "Not today maverick scum!"

Torpedo Shark was caught off guard as Zero's saber hits him on his back. "GAAAAAAAAAHHH!" His spear was dropped to the ground and he stumbled back. "Zero! Why you!"

Zero: No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. You okay X and Axl?

X: Yeah we're alright.

Zero turned his attention back at Torpedo Shark. "Now to finish you off maverick scum!"

Torpedo Shark grabbed his spear. "Fool! Thunder Clash!" The glow from the spear shot out powerful electricity and was headed straight for Zero.

Zero saw the attack but has no time to get out of the way.

Axl: Zero! Run!

X: The attack is too powerful! What did Sigma do to him?

The attack was about to hit Zero when Lindsay stepped in and took the attack head on hitting her.

Zero: Huh?

The blast hit her and Zero was thrown back 5 ft. Dust and powerful winds covered around everyone as the blast hit. For a few seconds after the blast hit, everyone looked to see what happened.

X: Zero..

Axl: What happened?

Bass: I don't know.

Treble looked around as well.

Zero got up to see who took the attack that was going to hit him. To his surprise it was Lindsay who took it head on.

Torpedo Shark: Haaaaaaahaaaaaahaaa! I did it! I killed Zero!

"Not likely pathetic mortal."

Torpedo Shark: Huh?

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Lindsay was the one who took the hit. Her arms were gone and was left bleeding.

Axl: Impossible! How can she survive that attack?

X was just shocked. Bass and Treble were not. They knew what Lindsay can do.

Torpedo Shark: What's this? A human saving this maverick hunter's life? Pathetic!

Lindsay: I'm no human. You'll be surprised on what I can do. She laughed. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Her body started to shake as if she's gathering power, but she's not.

Axl: What is she doing?

X: I don't know but I think we're going to find out.

Zero just watched.

Lindsay: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Where her arms used to be, she had grown new one's like a lizard. Painful but she has new arms now. (They're the same. Think of it like from DBZ)

Axl: I think I'm going to throw up.

X: She…she can do that!

Bass: Not suprising. We've seen Lindsay do this before.

X: Huh?

Bass: Lindsay can regenerate her body, even if she's been blasted to bits. If her head is gone, she'll regenerate a new one. It's painful, but the willing to live to protect the earth has made her more powerful.

Axl: Regenerate?

Zero saw the whole thing up close. Her arms were still covered in blood from regenerating new limbs. He had to admit that he was amazed. "Unbelievable."

Lindsay smiled evilly. "Now you maverick. Time for you to die."

Torpedo Shark: Wha..what? How did…you do that? What are you?

She flew right toward him at lightning fast speed. He didn't see it coming. She punched him hard sending him flying 50 ft and hitting a boulder leaving a gigantic hole.

Lindsay: Pathetic for these so called mavericks these repliods speak. Time to send you to the scrap heap, in hell!

Her hand glowed reddish black.

Torpedo Shark got up. "Gaaah! You will parish for that!"

Lindsay: We'll see about that when you go to hell.

She fires her attack. "DARK LIGHTNING!"

Torpedo Shark used his attack that he was about to use on Zero. Both attacks collide but Lindsay's went through. "What! Impossible!" The blast is heading toward him. He has no chance to escape. "NOOOOOO!" It hit him and he was blown to nothingness. The attack destroyed the mountain that he was hit into and leaves a gigantic hole about 20 ft wide. The ground shook at 5.0 and winds up to 60 miles an hour knocking trees down. As the dust cleared and everything calm, Torpedo Shark's body remains nowhere to be found.

Axl: Some attack.

X and the others were wide-eyed.

Zero: Her power can destroy the world.

Bass: That's right. That's the reason Wily wanted to bring her back to life.

Lindsay turned her head to the others. "Now then. I'll be leaving. You all better not follow me."

X: We just want to help you achieve your goal. If we don't get this done, Sigma will plan a strike sometime soon.

Lindsay: Meh. You hunters can manage on your own. I don't need to save your hide everytime there's a maverick around.

Zero: Then why do you keep saving us? You saved me just now.

She crossed her arms and turned her back at them not saying a word.

Axl: Something I'm missing here or is she 'liking' Zero.

Zero smacked Axl.

Axl with a lump on his head. "Ow what was that for?"

Zero: Can it!

Lindsay gave Axl a death glare. " If I wasn't him, I would've blasted you by now. I suggest you keep your mouth shut kid."

Axl was getting scared.

Lindsay: And like I said. I don't trust no one.

She then turned her back on them and headed back to the plane.

X: I thought she was going to go on her own.

Bass: It's her way of saying that she accepts us to help her achieve her goal.

Axl: She's letting us help her?

Bass nodded his head. "I think we should be going."

X: Let's go. We got work to do.

Bass: And besides, she doesn't 'liking' Zero. She knows that he's her partner to kill X, but in the end she refuses. Wily gave her orders like repliods.

X: Zero's partner?

Axl: Okay this story is getting weirder by the second.

Bass: I'll explain when we go to Wily's base to train.

The maverick hunters nodded and headed back to the plane. The pilot repaired the engine and is ready to take off.

Meanwhile

Vile: Damn! Torpedo Shark is destroyed!

Sigma: Luckily we know who's destroying our men.

Vile: Yes and this one proves to be even a bigger threat to us then the maverick hunters.

Sigma: I just have the perfect repliod to handle the job.

A pair of yellow eyes glowed. "As you wish master. I shall destroy her at will."

I hope you all like the series so far. Let me know if you want anything else in the fanfic. I need ideas. If you want me to change the rating such as the, Action/Adventure, let me know. I'll be glad to reply and hear your ideas.


	8. Maverick Lindsay!

Megaman X: Hellblaze Returns

Chapter 8

It has been 9 days now and Lindsay has not returned. Bass wanted to wait to show everyone what's inside the fortress where Wily lived. Still no sign of Lindsay at all. The Maverick Hunters were getting bored. Zero was getting impatient.

Zero: Where is she! Vile has taken the base in New Miami and we're just sitting here waiting for 9 days.

X: Calm down Zero. She'll come.

Axl: Have faith in your partner.

Zero: She isn't my partner!

Bass: She is. You and her were both created by Wily to kill X. Remember that. Lindsay knows you're her partner, that's why she protected you from mavericks.

Axl: Sounds like she likes Zero laughing

Zero slapped Axl upside the head leaving a bump on his head.

Axl: OW! What was that for?

Zero: Just shut it!

"Why don't you both knock it off and start acting like adults and not children."

X: Lindsay!

Axl and Zero saw her landing on the ground. Zero ran to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

Lindsay got angry and punched Zero in the stomach.

Zero: Gaa..aaa..hh..!

Lindsay: You should learn your place and show some respect. I'm stronger than you.

Axl and X stood there in shock. Lindsay and Zero were both known from the beginning of starting a fight since they first met. They know to stay in their place and so did Bass.

Bass: If you two are done fighting, I think it's time to go into the base and learn your history.

Lindsay still had her fist on Zero's chest just in case he tried to bad talk her. He didn't. She looked at everyone and grabbed Zero's neck and pushed him back. She started to walk away from the group to follow Bass to the fortress.

Zero massaged his stomach and neck. "Man she's rough."

X: Just respect her Zero and this won't happen again alright?

Axl: Yeah, X and I are staying in our place.

Zero: She still didn't have to be rough. I didn't know a woman can do that.

They started to follow them.

X: Remember Zero, she's not human.

Zero: Yeah I know.

They all made their way inside the fortress. It was dark and everything seemed to fall apart. Roots and fungi were covering everything from doors to computer equipment. Treble had to use his tail as a flashlight to guide the way. Lindsay however didn't need any technology to see in the darkness. Her eyes are like an inferred camera. The maverick hunters and Bass however aren't like her. They have to rely on a flashlight, which is why Treble is leading the way with Bass at his side.

X: This place is familiar.

Bass: This used to be Wily's fortress. As you can see, it's been abandoned over a century.

X: So you're saying I fought Wily's bots and you?

Bass: That's right. While you and I were fighting, Wily was secretly constructing Zero and bringing Lindsay back to life. I'll show you were they were being constructed.

Lindsay: Meh. This fortress is nothing compared to my palace. Mine was much bigger than this piece of junk.

Axl: A palace?

X: Impossible though!

Lindsay: Heh. Nothing is impossible. I ruled over all of Earth as my domain. My palace was even bigger than the Maverick Hunter HQ.

Zero was still pissed at her and didn't say anything.

They made their way in the elevator and headed down.

Bass: We're going into the bunker in the basement. It's where Wily does his work and also his secrets. None of his robots knew what he was doing down here except me and Treble.

X: So you were spying on him?

Bass: Sort of. I had to live here for awhile before I left years later.

Axl was still concerned between Lindsay and Zero as he listed to Bass. They both won't be getting along for awhile. Zero and Lindsay were not talking to eachother and not making eye contact. The partnership between the two seems to be falling apart.

The door opened and Bass turned on a light switch, which seems to work.

Bass: Everything seems to be in operation.

They all made their way in. Papers were scattered everywhere. Capsules where robots are constructed and locked up are broken and out of date. Pieces of glass were everywhere too and the computers were probably not operational. Bass went to the computer to find the data he's looking for.

X and Axl were picking up some papers and looking at them. Zero and Lindsay were looking around too. Zero was slowly remembering the place and so is Lindsay.

Bass was having trouble finding the data although the computer database is working. He tried hacking into the file system as well. None worked. "I seem can't to find it."

X: I'll help. Oh and can you tell us about these papers?

Bass: Those are research papers on Zero and Lindsay. Including their anatomy that Axl has.

Axl: You didn't have to tell me. I know this one is Zero's.

Lindsay was wandering around the lab. Everything was coming back to her. She stumbled into a room that she recognized clearly. 'This is where Zero laid and where I was being reborn.' She went to a gigantic tank. She was having flashbacks.

Lindsay was only at a 5-year-old state. She looked around herself while inside the tank, as she was growing rapidly everyday. She saw Wily building a repliod. She looked at it in curiosity. Wily saw her looking at the repliod he was building.

Wily: Like him? He's my new robot to destroy Megaman. Zero I'll call him. And he'll be your partner.

She couldn't say anything since she's inside the tank. Her arms were around her chest and her legs up as well. But still she was curious as any little kid and like any little kid they sleep. She was feeling tired as she heard a door open. Bass and Treble came in.

Bass: Megaman got away as usual. A coward he is.

Wily: Don't worry. You'll get your chance. Once Zero is done being constructed and the girl fully grown, you will train them to become killers.

Treble was looking at Lindsay inside the tank. He sniffed. She just fell asleep.

As a month passed, Lindsay was fully-grown. Today she and Zero met face to face for the first time. She made her way in the training room where Bass and Treble were waiting for her.

Bass: You have come. We have work to do.

Lindsay looked around the room. She sees a repliod that she recognized clearly. She now sees him as a worthy opponent.

Bass: We'll begin training and..huh?

Lindsay and Zero were staring at one another. Both wanted to fight eachother. She attacked. Zero dogged her punch and kicked her. She stumbled back holding her stomach. She kicked back hitting him in the stomach as well.

Bass was standing there trying to say something like to break up the fight. Dr. Wily shook his head.

Zero had Lindsay in a headlock. "Give up?" He sneered.

Lindsay grunted. "Never!" She head butted him and he held his face when he got hit.

Zero: Gaah! You little!

Lindsay: Try this on!

She then punched him sending him 10 ft across the room.

Zero got up and smirked. "You are definitely a worthy opponent. I like that."

Lindsay smiled as well. "Same with you."

Dr. Wily: Enough!

Lindsay and Zero stopped. "Huh?"

Dr. Wily: I didn't make you both to fight one another to test your steringh. You are here to train to be killers to destroy Megaman. Bass will be your trainer. I expect you two to work as a team. From now on you are both partners.

Zero: Partners with a woman?

Lindsay: Partners?

Bass shook his head. "Lindsay. You still can't remember your past?"

Lindsay: I can. It just hasn't come to me yet.

Wily: It seems you have to know to concentrate on your powers. Bass will help you on that.

As Dr. Wily left, Bass got down to train the two.

Bass: Alright, we'll start the basics then work our way up to the higher level. Let's start.

5 hours later

Lindsay and Zero were eating dinner at the table. They lived in the basement of the fortress to keep out of sight from the other robots.

Zero: Wanna keep fighting after we eat?

Lindsay: Sure whatever.

Zero: You're no fun.

Lindsay: Neither are you blonde.

Zero: Is that a challenge?

Lindsay: Bring it on.

They started fighting again. They both broke the table and their dinner. Zero was on top of her and strangled her. Lindsay kept punching and hitting him and tossing him off of her breaking walls as he slammed into them. Zero kept getting up rubbing his head and punched her against the wall. She was hit to the next room. They were also breaking computers nearby. Zero was about to finish her off when she got up and slammed him against the wall with her head. This time she was on top and raised her fist ready to punch him. A light glowed from her hand. Her Dark Lightning attack. She looked at it and smirked as she looked at him.

Dr. Wily came in to see his lab in ruins. He knew what was going on. Bass and Treble came in to see what happened. He made his way looking around to find the two.

Lindsay: Ready to die?

Zero's right arm took form as a buster. Lindsay was puzzled. "Huh?"

Zero: My Z-Buster.

Bass: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Lindsay and Zero turned their head to Bass. Bass grabbed Lindsay off of Zero and threw her across breaking her right arm. The glow on her hand died down. He turned to Zero. "What's going on?"

Wily: Bass. It seems that they were fighting again.

Zero saw Lindsay holding her arm in pain. She was now angry at Bass. Zero ran over to her. He saw her as a worthy opponent and a worthy rival.

Zero: You okay?

Lindsay: Does it look like I'm okay!

Zero examined her and saw her arm is broken. "This will hurt. I'm going to put your arm back in place."

Lindsay just growled.

Listening to her reply he grabbed her arm and started to pull out. She yelled in pain. The bone snapped and he then pulled her arm back up as it too snapped as her bone was back in place.

Dr. Wily was watching the two. 'It seems he want her to live as his rival. This is going to be harder for both of them to get rid of Megaman forever.'

Zero: Feel better?

Lindsay got up and glared at both Bass and Wily holding her arm. She walked out and into her room where she was staying. 'I'll destroy both of them. And that of Zero and this Megaman as well.'

6 years have passed

Lindsay and Zero will be seeing eachother for the last time till 30 years when they both will wake up. They went to the capsules in the center of the room.

Wily: As you know, Dr. Light has redesigned Megaman into Megaman X. He's set to hibernate for 30 years. So I'm going to put you both in suspended animation for 30 years. Your mission is to destroy Megaman X and mankind. Full fill my dream you two. I'm counting on you both.

Bass: And you both have completed your training. I taught you everything.

Dr. Wily gave Bass two swords.

Bass: This is your reward. Zero here's your Z-Saber.

Zero took the saber and examined it. "It's really good. I like it."

Bass: It fits on your back as a seethe for it.

He walked over to Lindsay. "Your Xin Zu Sword. It's been reconfigured with new powers. It's a lot more powerful than the previous one."

Lindsay took her sword. The two dragons on it responded as it accepts it's owner.

Wily: Now you two. Into the capsule as we prepare to put you to sleep for 30 years.

Lindsay and Zero went to their capsules. They were right next to eachother. They both looked at one another with respect. They then got into the capsules.

Lindsay: See you in 30 years.

Zero: Same with you. And I'll battle you again my worthy adversary.

She smiled and so did he.

Bass came over to both of them and lifted his finger to both of them and started to trace a 'W' mark on their forehead. "I Christianize you both, in the name of Dr. Wily, as Zero Omega, and Lindsay Demi."

The capsule shut on both of them as Bass stepped back and gas filled them, as they both fall into a deep sleep for 30 years.

Lindsay snapped out of her flashback. She looked around somemore till she came upon the capsule Dr. Wily constructed Zero in. She remembered being in the capsule in suspended animation for 100 years. During that time in deep sleep, she remembered her past. How she became a demon sorcerer, the fight with the Blood Tribe Hunters, the demon brethren, the fight with Calivore and the death of the demon brethren, and the worst of all: The Meltdown. She kept having nightmares on that event, all because the humans use nuclear energy for weapons for war. It's what she feared most, her own power. The nuclear radiation inside of her body. Like 100 years ago, she went into a meltdown stage. Like a nuclear power plant, she can over heat with plenty enough of radiation in her body to destroy the world and end all life. She doesn't know when she'll go off again. Someday she can really end all life on earth.

Suddenly her head started to hurt. She yelled in pain as it got stronger. A red 'W' mark on her forehead started to appear.

'Kill! Destroy X! KILL HIM!'

X: I wonder where Lindsay went?

Zero: Who knows and who cares.

Axl: Why don't you two just get along?

Zero: With that arrogant woman? No way!

Axl shook his head. They heard a yell of pain coming from Lindsay.

Bass: Hm?

Zero: Lindsay?

Axl: She's in trouble!

X: Let's go!

They all rushed to where she was at.

'Kill. Destroy X!'

Lindsay's body gave out as a red aura surrounded her body and her eyes glowed. She laughed.

They all stopped as they see Lindsay.

X: Lindsay. Are you alright?

Axl: Something is not right. Look.

Zero and Bass along with Treble came in.

Zero: What the?

Bass: The Zero Virus?

X: What?

Lindsay laughed as she turned her attention to the hunters and Bass. "Kill. Destroy." She sees X. "X."

Bass: This is bad. Lindsay has gone maverick.

X: But..humans can't have the virus.

Bass: Lindsay is the only one with the virus. Dr. Wily implanted it in her before he brought her back to life. It's controlling her to kill X.

Zero: Then we have to destroy her.

Bass: Like you can? She's immortal remember. I have a better way.

Axl: We have to act fast. She's coming after us and I don't like the look in her eyes.

Bass: There is a weak point. Her back.

Zero: Her back?

X and Axl were giving the same expression as well.

Bass: She has a gigantic scar on her back running from her right shoulder to her left hip. If we can just reopen it, she'll pass out immediately.

Zero: Leave it to me then. I'll reopen it with my saber.

Bass: The rest of us will distract her.

Axl: I'm up for it.

X: Alright. Let's go!

Everyone began to attack Lindsay except for Zero. Lindsay smirked as they came. She got into her fighting stance. Treble ran fast to get the first attack but Lindsay saw him.

Lindsay: Pathetic beast!

She kicked him hard sending the robot wolf 10 ft against the wall.

Bass fired his buster at her with multiple rounds. They hit her . X and Axl did the same as well.

Axl: Did we get her?

Lindsay: Do you really think you can defeat me?

She laughed as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Axl. She punched him hard in the stomach and sending him 5 ft to the wall.

Axl: AAAARGH!

X: AXL!

She then focused on Bass and ran fast toward him.

Bass's hand started to glow reddish-black. He fired at her as it hit her.

Lindsay: AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!

She got hit and was sent 20 ft, leaving a gash in her chest.

Bass: Now Zero!

Zero got his saber out and dashed toward her.

Lindsay's back was turned as she got up. "GAAAAAHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!" She rehealed but not noticing that Zero was behind her. "Huh?"

Zero: This is for your own good!

He slashed with his saber at her back where the scar was located. Blood started to come out uncontrollably. The scar is sensitive and the weakness of her.

Lindsay: G..G..G..Y..YOU..YOU..RE…OPENED….MY..SCAR…AA..AH!

She then collapsed onto the floor, laying there unconscious.

Zero put his saber back in his seethe on his back.

Bass: Let's head back.

X: We have to get Axl and Treble fixed. Lindsay needs medical attention immediately.

Zero: Then to the Maverick Hunters HQ.

X nodded as he got Axl. Bass got Treble as the wolf snapped out of his daze. Zero got the unconscious and bleeding Lindsay as they all teleported out of the fortress.

**Maverick Hunters HQ**

Lifesaver and Douglas were repairing Axl and Treble. Luckily they didn't catch the Zero Virus. In the hospital room for the humans, Lindsay was being stitched up by nurses. It'll be months before she can reheal all though her powers and the radiation are now healing her body, but it's not enough. Soon she will go out to get more nuclear radiation since her condition is severe. The doctors work on her getting stitched up for 12 hours.

X reported everything what happened for the past few days in New Miami. Bass was introduced to the crew but was not interested in taking the job as a maverick hunter. He was more of a lone fighter. Treble however was looking around the place getting used to the new surroundings.

Zero just stood outside of the door where Lindsay was in. Her operation was done and she's sleeping. Everyone was asleep except for him and a few guards. He was worried of course. Lindsay is his partner. He slept outside of the door till she was awake.

Late at night Lindsay woke up. 'Blast it! What happened?' Her back was still in pain. She had no choice but to head out to get more radiation to heal. She sees a window and breaks it. The alarm is triggered in the room. She then flies out of the room and out of the window.

Zero wakes up to the noise and opens the door. "What the?" He looks around finding Lindsay, gone. X and Bass came as well to find out what happened. Signas, Lifesaver, Alia, Douglas, and some nurses came to see what happened.

Signas: What happened?

Nurse 1: Where's our patient?

X: Zero. What happened?

Zero: She's gone.

Bass: I know.

Everyone turned to look at Bass.

Zero: Where is she?

Bass: She's getting more radiation to heal herself. Nuclear radiation to be precise.

Alia: A power plant.

Signas: Alert all cities in the area at once!

Bass: No! She's not going to a power plant.

X: Then where?

Bass: What else besides a power plant that has enough radiation to heal her?

Douglas: A submarine.

Bass: Bingo.

Lindsay in no time found a perfect submarine. "Ah. Found one at last. Then….this pain will go..away." She hit the ocean and dived down to where the submarine is at.

Captain: Any activity?

Operator 1:No sir. Everything is quiet.

The alarm on the ship started to go off.

Captain: Status!

Operator 2: Unidentified object in the facility! Heading toward us!

Captain: Fire torpedoes!

Operator 3: Torpedo #1 Fire! Torpedo #2 Fire! Torpedo #3 Fire!

Lindsay sees the torpedoes coming at her. She easily evaded them as she swims in the water like a lizard. After all, she's a were-dragon.

Operator 1: No use sir! It's heading right for us at fast speed!

Captain: Brace for impact!

Lindsay grabbed the ship. "Meal time." With one blast she destroys the submarine with all repilods on board. The radiation in the water was being aborbed by her. "Yes! My body is restored!" Her wounds healed, even the scar on her back with stitches healed fully. Lindsay was now in full power and restored. She then flew out of the water to head back to the Maverick Hunters HQ.


End file.
